You're all I have
by Ms.Teen Wolf Girl
Summary: What happens when our favorite ghost Tate Langdon falls for Scarlet Harmon the new resident of the murder house. Follows season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow reader and welcome to my new story. It follows the show with my oc scarlet who's romantic interest is Tate. There will be no violet even though I love her but this focus on my character so stay tune.

1x01 'pilot'

Vivien, Ben and their daughter, Scarlet , are driving down a freeway.

"The light is different out here. It's softer." Vivien said to Ben.

"It's called smog." Scarlet said uninterested.

"You should be excited, Scar. You can stop sneaking cigarettes and just start taking deep breaths." Ben said happily.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Scarlet said with a bored tone.

"We're almost there." Ben said.

"I need to go." Scarlet said.

"Scar, it's a freeway. Really, where do you want me to pull over? Maybe the Honda next to us has a bathroom or something." Ben said looking at her through the mirror.

"Bet if the baby had to shit, you'd find somewhere." Scarlet said.

"Really? Scarlet, I hate that word, unless I'm saying it." Vivian said jokingly.

Scarlet smiled at what her mother said.

"I'm really glad we named you Scarlet, instead of our second choice." Ben said.

"Which was?" Scarlet said.

"Sunshine." Vivian said.

They all start chuckling at the irony of it.

"It's funny. Come on, you gotta admit it's funny." Ben said.

Ben trys to hold Vivien's hand, but she takes it back. Clearly not forgiving him yet.

Ben rings a doorbell to a for sale house.

"I love it. Don't you love it, hon? I mean, it looks even better than it did online." Ben said in awe.

Scarlet has view of the house, it's the abandonned house from 1978, but restored.

"Yeah, it's interesting." Vivian said positively.

"Great. So we're the Addams Family now." Scarlet said.

"Hey, crabby pants. Come here." Ben said.

"What are you doing?" Vivien asked.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Ben said.

Marcy, the realtor, opens the door.

"Welcome. It's a classic L.A. Victorian. Built around 1920 by the doctor to the stars at the time. It's just fabulous. These are real Tiffany fixtures. As you can see, the previous owners really loved this place like a child. They restored everything." Marcy said with a smile

"Gay?" Vivien said.

"What do you think?" Marcy asked,

"Tiffany. Wow." Ben said awestruck.

"Do you cook?" Marcy asked Ben.

"Viv is a great cook. I got her cooking lessons a few years ago, and she ended up teaching the teacher a few things." Ben said.

"Cooking lessons... romantic. Aren't you a psychologist?" Marcy asked him.

"Psychiatrist. You said something on the phone about there being a study that I could use as a home office? I'm planning on seeing patients here, so I can spend more time with the family." Ben said answering Marcy.

"How refreshing." Marcy said with a smile.

Vivien puts her dog down, and it goes running outside the kitchen, yapping loudly.

" Scarlet, honey, would you go see where Hayley went? Thank you." Vivien asked scarlet.

"What are you yapping at?" Scarlet said to the dog.

after several unsuccesful attempts, scarlet gets the door the dog was yapping at to open. She goes down the stairs. She takes a look and sees, from behing some kind of grate, we can now watch Scarlet looking aroung the basement, then go back upstairs.

Meanwhile, Marcy is still showing the house to Ben and Vivien.

"When I saw the pictures of this room online, I thought maybe you could use it as your music room." Ben said to Vivien.

"Are you a musician?" Marcy asked.

"I was. Cellist..." Vivien says to Marcy.

"very good one, in fact." Ben said to his wife.

"Why did you quit?" Marcy asked.

"This wallpaper is peeling over here. Looks like maybe there's a mural underneath it." Vivien said avoiding the question.

"The last owners probably covered it up. They were modernists. Speaking of the last owners, full disclosure requires that I tell you about what happened to them." Marcy said.

"Oh, God... they didn't die in here or anything, did they?" Vivien said horrified.

"Yes, actually, both of them. Murder-suicide. I sold them the house, too. They were just the sweetest couple. You never know, I guess." Marcy said.

"That explains why it's half the price of every other house in the neighborhood, I guess." Ben says.

"I do have a very nice mid-century ranch, but it's in the Valley, and you're going to get a third of the house for twice the price." Marcy says.

"Right." Ben said.

"Where did it happen?" Scarlet asked Marcy.

"The basement." Marcy said.

"We'll take it." Scarlet said with a smile while Vivien looked at her like she was out of her mind.

Soon enough movers came in putting boxed everywhere and there was a sign with sold written on it.

Scarlet, smoking, is crossing the yard of her new high school. She walks past a group of girls talking.

"So I let him." Leah said to her friend.

"You coke off your nipples?" Becca said.

"They were numb for, like, two days." Leah said nodding.

Leah stops her conversation with becca when she sees Scarlet smoking and walks after her.

"Hey! Student council passed a rule against smoking in public spaces." Leahs says angrily.

"Secondhand smoke kills." Becca says to scarlet.

"I'm new, I didn't know." Scarlet says dumbfounded.

Violet drops her cigarette end and crushes it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? People sit here, they eat here." Leah says angrier than before.

"Its not like they eat on the floor, plus you don't know me. Why are you doing this?" Scarlet says now getting angry.

"Leah's grandmother died of lung cancer. She takes this stuff pretty seriously." Becca said to scarlet.

Leah then picks the cigarette up.

"Eat it... eat it or I'm gonna kick the shit out of you." Leah says

" No. What?" Scarlet says.

"Come on, Leah, that's enough." Abby said trying to to let her friend start something with a new girl.

"No, no, no, I want to see her eat it." Leah says viciously.

"No. No." Scarlet says firmly.

"Eat it, eat it." Leah says angrily.

"Leah, seriously, she's like 12." Becca said trying to camp her friend down.

Leah tries to force the cigarette into Scarlet's mouth, but Scarlet spits at her. Leah screams.

"You are dead! You are dead!" Leah says as she tries to hit scarlet.

Vivien lights up the sage and walk down the corridor. She sees a string coming down the ceiling. She pulls on it, a trap opens. She follows the stairs and reaches the attic. She turns on the light and discovers a rubber suit dangling from the ceiling right in front of her. She screams. Ben rushes to her side.

"What happened? You okay? Oh, I guess these guys were into the kinky stuff, huh? Would you like to try it on?" Ben says jokingly.

"That's not funny." Vivien said firmly at him.

"I think you'd look good in it." Ben said

Scarlet soon joins them,

"What happened? Holy shit." Scarlet says.

"Let's get rid of it. Come on, let's go downstairs. Come on. Watch the steps." Vivien said.

Ben is having a counsel session with his new patient, Tate.

"So, Tate, these fantasies started two years ago, three years ago, when?" Ben asked him

"Two years ago. It's always the same. It starts the same way." Tate said

"How? Tell me." Ben said.

"I prepare for the noble war." Tate said with a smirk on his face.

you see a tattoed tate walk down a school's corridor. Music playing in the background and tate's voice in the echo.

"I'm calm, I know the secret, I know what's coming, and I know no one can stop me, including myself." Tate said.

"Do you target people who have been mean to you or unkind?" Ben asked him.

"I kill people I like." Tate said.

tate enters a studying room. All the students raise their heads.

"can I help you" a teacher said.

"Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind. There's something about all that blood, man." Tate said.

Scarlet cutting her wrist with a razor blade in a bathroom.

"I drown in it. The Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. There's something smart about that. Very smart. I like that." Tate says.

He sees himself standing behind Ben,blood running down his head.

"You think I'm crazy?" Tate questions him.

"No. I think you're creative. And I think you have a lot of pain you're not dealing with." Ben says.

"My mother's probably worried about me, right?" Tate asks.

"I'm sure she is." Ben said.

"She's a cocksucker. I mean, literally, a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next-door, all the time. My dad found out, and he left. He left me alone with a cocksucker. Can you imagine? How sick is that?" Tate said disgusted.

"I've heard a lot worse." Ben says keeping calm.

"Cool. Can you tell me some? I like stories." Tate says

"No. I can't." Ben says knowing it would be inappropriate.

"The world is a filthy place. It's a filthy goddamn horror show. There's so much pain, you know? There's so much." Tate says angrily.

Upstairs Scarlet is still cutting her wrist. Tate is watching her from the doorstep.

"You're doing it wrong. If you're trying to kill yourself, cut vertically. They can't stitch that up." Tate says.

"How'd you get in here?" Scarlet says startled looking at the boy.

" If you're trying to kill yourself, you might also try locking the door." Tate says as he shuts the door behind him.

In another session,Ben is in his office with Tate.

"You mind if I tape this?" Ben said

No." Tate said.

"You taking your medications?" Ben said.

"Yes." Tate said.

"Any side effects?" Ben asked him.

"I was taking them at night, but they kept me up." Tate said.

"And what did you do?" Ben said.

"Started taking them in the morning." Tate said.

"Light sensitivity is pretty common." Ben said.

"Maybe. Yeah, I think so." Tate said.

"When I was in medical school, they brought in this CIA interrogator to help us better identify who was lying. This guy was, like, six foot, 50, crew cut. He must have been one hell of an interrogator, because I'll tell you something. I'd be terrified to lie to him." Ben said.

"You think I'm lying to you?" Tate said asking him.

"Light sensitivity isn't a side effect of Lexapro, Tate." Ben said.

"So you lied to me." Tate said.

"What is important... that is if you're telling the truth about doing these things to your classmates. If you were actually a danger to society, the law says that I have to report you to the police." Ben said.

"Did you call them?" Tate said.

"Not yet. I've treated psychotics before, and people with the right combination of chemical imbalance and psychological damage that can't be reached." Ben said.

"You think that's me? You think I can't get better?" Tate said.

"You? " Bean said scoffing

" You kidding me? You're hopeless." Ben said.

They both starts laughing

"Everybody can get better," Ben said before he was cut off,

"Everybody. I just think you're scared. Of what, I'm not sure yet. Maybe rejection. Certainly because of what your father did to you." Tate said.

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work." Tate said

"What?" Ben said

Tate laughs at Ben's reaction.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't take the meds." Tate said.

"Tate." Ben said.

" I was afraid my dick wouldn't work. Because I met someone." Tate said as he thought of scarlet and their encounter in the bathroom.

Tate and scarlet have connected since their last encounter and now  
Tate was showing his scars to Scarlet.

"This one I did after my dad left. I was ten, I think." Tate said scrunching up his face pointing to one on the side of his wrist.

"Last week, first day at my new school... sucks." Scarlet said thinking of the bitch Leah.

"Westfield, right? The worst. I got thrown out of there." Tate said.

"I hate it here. I hate everyone. All there bourgeoisy designer bullshit. East Coast was much cooler. I mean, at least we had weather." Scarlet said complaining.

"I love it when the leaves change." Tate said looking outside.

"Yeah, me, too." Scarlet said looking outside too.

"Why did you move here?" Rates said wondering why they moved here of all places.

" My dad had an affair. My mom literally caught him in the act." Scarlet said disgusted.

"That's horrible. If you love someone, you should never hurt them... never." Tate said.

"Right? I know. And the worst part is that six months earlier, my mom had, like, this brutal miscarriage." Scarlet said.

Tate writes "TAINT" on Scarlet's chalkboard.

"The baby was seven months old, and we had to have this macabre funeral. Have you ever seen a baby coffin?" Scarlet said.

Tate sits near Scarlet and gently touches her wrist. She touches his too.

"I'm sorry." Tate said.

"Why are you seeing my dad?" Scarlet asks.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. You're smarter than that. Tate said.

Scarlet then stops the music playing.

"Want to listen to Morrissey? He's cool and he's pissy and he hates everyone and everything." Scarlet says laughing.

"Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" Tate asked her.

Just then Ben walks in.

"What are you doing in here?" Ben asked him.

Ben stands at the doorstep of Scarlet's room.

"Just listening to music, Dad." Scarlet said.

"You need to leave, Tate. I'm sorry. He shouldn't be in here, and I think you know that... please." Ben asked.

" What's that thing you think I'm afraid of? Fear of rejection?" Tate said smirking.

Tate then walks out of the room.

"Stay away from him." Ben says firmly.

"Dad, nothing..." scarlet said but she was cut off.

"You heard me!" Ben yelled.

Tate is running down the stairs, upset.

"No! Bullet, bullet, bullet!" Tate yelled.

Scarlet and Leah are fighting violently at school.

"I'm not scared of you!" Scarlet said.

"Should be!" Leah said as she went to throw a punch but scarlet grabbed her wrist and twisted it and Leah yelled in pain.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The kids yelled as their was a circle around them.

Scarlet picks up a cigarette still lit up and smashes it onto Leah's hand and she screams.

" Oh, she friggin' burned me!" Leah yelled.

Vivien puts a bowl of water in front of her dog.

"Here you go, Hallie. Good girl." Vivien said.

Scarlet comes home with her clothing ripped and her hair in different places tangled.

"Hey. Whoa. Come here. What happened to your face?" Given said worrying about her daughter.

"Fell down." Scarlet lied.

"Come here. Sit, sit, sit. Boy or girl?" Vivien asked.

"Girls. Three of them." Scarlet stated.

"Hope they look worse than you do. You know their names?" Vivien said angrily.

"I'm not narking." Scarlet said as she tried to untangle her hair.

"You know, we can easily move you to a different school. There are a lot of really good private schools right in this neighborhood." Vivien said.

" I'm not running away. I'm not scared of them. Not afraid of anything." Scarlet said.

"It's like that time in kindergarten, when you insisted that I bring you home from the slumber party 'cause all the other girls were sleeping with the nightlight on. I know you've gotten the short end of the stick, lately. This move, and...your dad and I haven't exactly been great to be around." Vivien said as she helped scarlet clean her face.

"Why don't you guys get divorced, if you're so miserable?" Scarlet asked her mom.

"We still love each other." Vivien lied.  
You could've fooled me. I thought you hated each other. Well, at least you hated him. I don't blame you. He was a shithead. Sorry." Scarlet said.

"It's okay. He was a shithead. You know, we got a lot of history. Your dad's been through a lot, I've been through a lot. Guess we need each other. What are you scared of?" Vivien said.

"You said I'm not scared of anything, so... what scares you?" Scarlet said.

" Lately? Everything. Life will do that to you." Vivien said.

After scarlet's talk with her mother she went upstairs and showered and changed out of her clothes and invited tate over where she complained to him about Leah.

Scarlet is pacing in her room, talking to Tate.

"I hate her! I just want to kill her!" Scarlet said to Tate.

"Then do it! One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service. Look, you want her to leave you alone? Stop making your life a living hell? Short of killing her, there's only one solution. Scare her. Make her afraid of you. It's the only thing bullies react to." Tate said as he went to grab her hand trying to get her to stop pacing.

" How?" Scarlet asked him.

" It's simple. You simply walk up to her and say, "Here's the deal: I need you to stop harassing me. I got what you want. Drugs. Come to my house tomorrow for your free sample. I'm a dealer, and a good one. I got the best shit in town." Tate said to her.

"She's a cokehead. I don't have coke." Scarlet said.

"You won't need any. It's just an excuse to get her here. After that, she'll leave empty-handed and terrified. And I promise you, you'll never be bothered by her again." Tate said with a smile on his face.

" How am I going to terrify her?" Scarlet said.

"Helter-skelter! That's where I come in." Tate said with a smirk.

Sometime later Leah came over to scarlet's home.

Leah and Scarlet comes down the stairs, to the basement.

"What's down there?" Leah asked.

"My stash. Parents toss my room every week." Scarlet lied.

"If you're screwing with me..." Leah warned.

"It's just the basement. I found the best hiding place. This is great shit, too. All the coke coming to the U.S. from Central America smuggled in on lobster boats in Gloucester. I used to show my boobs to the lobstermen in return for a key or two before they cut it." Scarlet lied.

"So where is it?" She asked.

"Right around the corner. To the right." Scarlet said.

"This place is a dump." Leah judged.

" Oh, shut up." Scarlet said.

"I want my goddamn drugs." Leah yelled.

"Then keep going." Scarlet said as she was leading her to Tate.

Scarlet switched the light on. Tate is sitting in the middle of the room.

"So this is the coke whore." Tate said.

"Who the hell are you?" Leah yelled.

"Get the lights." Tate said dangerously low.

Scarlet turns off the light. The light is now flickering, Tate laughs crazily.

"What is going on?! What is going on?!" Leah said scared out of her mind.

In the flickering light, we can catch sight of Infantata.

"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" Tate chanted.

Tate throws himself onto Leah who starts screaming.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" Leah yelled.

At some point, Infantata takes Tate's place onto Leah, while Tate appears behind Scarlet, who starts screaming too.

" Get off me! Get off me!" Leah yelled

"Stop! Stop! Please, stop!" Scarlet pleaded to Tate.

Scarlet screams while Infantata's hand slowly approaches Leah's face.

"Mommy...?" Leah says.

Infantata starts slashing Leah's face. Scarlet finally puts the light on. Leah is laying on the floor, Infantata is nowhere to be found. Tate is back on his rocking chair, a weird grin on his face. Leah then runs out of the basement,

" Will you wait?!" Scarlet asked

"I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore." Tate said.

"What was that?!" Scarlet said.

" What are you talking about? She hit me in the balls and got away. She must have run into a wall or something." Tate said.

"No, I saw something!" Scarlet said.

"What are you talk...? Scarlet, you're talking crazy. This is cool. We showed that bitch." Tate said as he tried to get close to her.

"Get out! I never want to see you again!" Scarlet said as she pushed him away from her.

Scarlet runs up the stairs.

" I thought you weren't afraid of anything!" Tate yelled.

Scarlet ran out the door and looked to see if Leah was there so she could apologize but she was gone. She couldn't believe what she saw but she knew that Tate was a monster.

Ok that was chapter 1 episode 1. Remember to follow and favorite and review.


	2. 1x02 home invasion

Hey guys New remember to comment below on what you guys think.

I don't own anything but scarlet.

1x02 'home invasion'

* * *

Tate has another session with Ben and lets just say it was worse than the first one.

"So, what do shrinks think about when a wildly brilliant patient doesn't talk to punish said psychiatrist?" Tate said.

"I bet you think about sex." Tate said smirking.

"Do you think about sex a lot?" Ben asked him.

"I think about one girl in particular."

"Your daughter." Tate said as he shocked Ben with that statement.

"I jerk off thinking about her. A lot."

"I'm not comfortable with you talking about my daughter, Tate." Ben said shifting in his seat.

"Don't you want to know what I do to her?" Tate asked

"How I lay her on the bed and I caress her soft skin, make her purr like a little kitten."

"She's a virgin."

"They get wet so easily." Tate said smiling as he thought of it.

"Do you turn to these thoughts to comfort yourself in times of stress?" Ben asked changing the topic.

"Actually, yes."

"I jerk off a lot to make the visions to go away." Tate said as if it was normal.

"Blood and the carnage." Ben said.

"I want the thoughts to go away, and you're not helping me." Tate said.

"Well, we've only been working together a few weeks now." Ben said.

"Well, you're sexual, right?" Tate asked.

"Violet told me about the affair with the girl in Boston." Tate said spilling the news to Ben.

"Not much older than her, she said." Tate said getting a rise out of him.

"Our time is up." Ben said urgently.

"Bullshit. I don't accept that." Tate said

"Our time is up for today, Tate." Ben said standing up and leading Tate out. Ben then got a call from someone he hoped wouldn't call.

"I thought we had an agreement." Ben said through the phone.

"Do I have to get this number changed?" He said.

"I'm pregnant."the person on the other line said.

* * *

Scarlet went to meet up with Leah after what happened yesterday and saw her by a empty pool watching skaters scare in it.

Scarlet sat next to Leah who was wearing a hat,smoking a cigarette.

"I thought you hated smoking." Scarlet said.

"I've taken it up." Leah said as she blew another puff of air.

"I can't sleep."

"I'm terrified of everything."

"What attacked me wasn't human." Leah said rethinking of last night.

"It was Tate." Scarlet said trying to help her.

"No, you saw that other thing, too." Leah said.

"He was trying to freak us both out." Scarlet said hoping she would also believe it.

"What'd you tell your parents?" She said.

'Don't worry." Leah said letting out another puff of smoke.

"I told them I got attacked by some chola on Melrose who wanted my Chanel." She said.

"Couldn't tell them I went to your house to score coke, could I?"

"I had to file a fake police report and everything." Leah said. Scarlet noticed the cuts on her cheek.

"How deep are the cuts?" Scarlet wondered.

"Deep." Leah said,

"God, and I-I can't stop thinking about that mouth." Leah said terrified.

"It was a mask." Scarlet reassured her.

"He was purposely trying to terrorize you." She said.

"That hat doesn't look like you." Scarlet said

"It serves a purpose." Leah said

"Look." Leah too off her hat.

"My hair is turning white from fear."

'Yeah, I read on the Internet that's possible." Scarlet whispered as she looked at the white in her hair

"Do you believe in the devil?" Leah asked.

"No." Scarlet said.

"I do." Leah said.

"I've looked into his eyes." Leah said terrified.

* * *

Constance rang the bell of the house as she had poisoned cupcakes in a plate hoping scarlet would take.

"Oh, Constance, now's not a good time." Vivien said as she opened the door.

"I just wanted to bring these by as a little peace offering for Addy disturbing your slumber last night." Constance said.

"Thank you." Vivien said as she took the plate.

"I think I'm gonna have to start strapping her in at night again." Constance said.

"Um... well, I appreciate it." Vivien said slightly disturbed.

"I'm not usually much of a cupcake girl myself, but..." Vivien said but was cut off.

"They're not for you!" Constance said as she got a look from Vivien.

"At your age?"

"You might as well just

Krazy Glue a stick of butter to your ass." Constance said hurting vivien's feelings.

"These are for Scarlet."

"Oh, I see your little flowers there."

"Candied Scarlets." Vivien said looking at the cupcakes.

"They're from a wonderful Mexican market on Alvarado Street." Constance lied.

"I'll give you the name - just don't go after sundown." Constance said.

"Okay. Thank you." Vivien said.

"What?"she questioned.

"You're with child." Constance said.

"I have the nose of a truffle pig."

"I could smell that little angel the second I walked in the door."

"Pheromones." Constance says.

"Wow." Vivien said slightly impressed.

"So, uh, is Scarlet home?" Constance asked.

"I'd like to hand these to her personally."

"I'm a sucker for penance."

"No, she's-she's not here."

"I'll come back." Constance said grabbing the plate and started to walk away.

"Constance?" She stopped and turned around.

"I know this is a crazy question, but do you smell anything else about the baby?" Vivien questioned.

"Two sugars and a great deal of half and half." Constance said smirking.

"Are you worried about something in particular?" Constance wondered.

Vivien then took a cupcake but was stopped by Constance.

"I told you, those are for Scarlet." Constance said firmly.

"She's not gonna eat both."Vivien said.

"We can split it."Vivien said.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Vivien said

"If you had known about Addy before she was born..."

"would you have done something?"

"When I first met you, you said that if they'd had the tests back then that you might have..." Vivien said.

"Oh, don't think I didn't think about it, even after she was born, leaving that little bug-eye out in the cold." Constance said.

"That's what they do in China." Vivien said,

"But a mother...

never turns her back on her child." Constance said.

"Every one of mine was pure love."

"You have other kids?" Vivien asked shocked.

"I have four." Constance said

"I should've stopped after the first."

"My womb is cursed."

"My husband was the spitting image of Van Johnson." Constance smiled.

"You'd think we'd make little

cherub children, fat and lively, but it wasn't meant to be."

"I think our beauty was an affront to the gods."

"All four of them had Downs?" Vivien asked

"Except for one." Constance said

"He was a model of physical perfection. He was my gift." Constance said.

"But I lost him to other things." She said thinking of it. But after a while she changed the subject.

"Your baby's sad talk.I'm off." Constance said.

" What are we gonna do about Addy, Constance?" Vivien asked

"Well..." Constance said but Vivien was about to eat a cupcake.

"Oh, cupcake. Not for , these away somewhere until little Scarlet can have them." Constance said.

"The Harmons here are offending my largess."

"And don't forget the crumbs on the table." Moira nodded taking the plate.

"Moira and I go way back."

"Isn't that right?" Constance said and she nodded

"Why, I even employed her for a time.

I hope her dusting has improved." Constance joked.

"Your sense of humor was, and continues to be, a delight." Moira joked.

"Is there anything more wonderful than the promise of a new child?

Or more heartbreaking when that promise is broken?" Constance asked before leaving.

* * *

After a while Vivien went up to scarlet's door and knocked.

"What do you want?" Scarlet asked

"Can I come in?" Vivien asked and scarlet opened the door and motioned for her to come in.

"Hi." Vivien laughed.

"Our kooky neighbor made you cupcakes." Vivien said.

"Huh. A candied Scarlet .That's clever." Scarlet said

"Want to watch a movie? I figured since your dad's gone tonight, we could have a little girl's night." Vivien asked.

"Yeah. No, thanks."Scarlet said as she went to her bed and grabbed her homework

"Thought it might be fun to hang out." Vivien asked as she sat on the edge if the bed.

"Can't. Homework." Scarlet said.

"Are you mad at me about something?" Vivien asked

"Why don't you eat it since you're eating for two now?" Scarlet said and Vivien froze.

"What, you think I'm stupid?"

"You stopped drinking wine at dinner, and you're gaining weight in your face." Scarlet yelled.

"I was gonna tell you tonight."Vivien said.

"You know the statistics, when you have a baby over 40." Scarlet Scoffed.

"Yeah, I do."

"You want to talk about it?" She asked

"No, thanks. I'm good."

" Having a baby isn't going to keep you and Dad together, if that's what you're thinking." Scarlet said.

"Wow, Scarlet.I am really appreciating your optimism on this." Vivien said sarcastically.

"Really am."

"Come on, go ahead and say all your mean things." Vivien said.

"I think you're weak." Scarlet said viciously.

* * *

After their little spat Vivien went down stairs where she was interrupted with her bell ringing.

"Who is it?" She asked as she looked threw the peep hole.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The girl said from the door.

"I don't want to bother you, but I'm hurt and needing some help."

"What happened to you?" Vivien asked

"I'm hurt and needing some help."

"Open the door." The girl said but Vivien refused to.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Vivien asked

"How did you get hurt?"

"Can't you see the blood on my face?" The girl yelled.

"He's out here."

"Let me in."the girl said.

"What kind of woman are you?"

"He's coming."

"He's gonna stab me!"

"I'm-I'm... I'm gonna get help." Vivien said as she went to grab the kitchen phone but it wasn't there.

"I'm calling 911."

"Scarlet!"

"Scarlet! Answer me!"

"How am I supposed to finish my homework if you keep interrupting?" Scarlet said as she got out of the room and went downstairs

"What's the matter?" Scarlet asked

"Where's your phone?" Vivien asked urgently

"In my bag upstairs." Scarlet said pointing to her room.

"Go, go, go, go, go get it. Dial 911." Vivien said as the doorbell rang constantly.

"Who's that?" Scarlet asked as she looked at the door.

"Just go into your room, lock the door, don't come out until I tell you... now!" Vivien said.

"Stop it!" Vivien yelled

"I am not letting you inside this house!"

"I have called 911."

"The police are on their way!" Vivien said but as she went to walk backwards she bumped into man with a gun.

* * *

"I have money." Vivien said as the man pushed her to the living room.

"Please just take anything."

"We're not here to rob you." One of them said.

"Masks off." Bianca said.

"The transcript was very clear."

"The nurses saw R. Franklin; he had nothing to hide." Bianca said to the two of them.

"12 minutes." The brunette said.

"Then the fun begins." Bianca said holding the gun pointing it at scarlet.

"I have a surprise for you." She said to the both of them as she showed nurses dresses.

"No way."scarlet said.

"I got it on eBay."

"Authenticated."

"It's the one he used to bash Maria." Bianca said.

"Let me see it."

"Holy shit." One of then said.

"Can feel the energy in this. This is bitchin'." Bianca said

"Who goes first?"she said to pointing to Vivien and Scarlet.

"Which one is Gladys?"

"Screw you, psycho! I'm not putting this on." Scarlet said.

"You have to. Everything has to be perfect." One of the henchmen said.

Bianca and one if the other took scarlet on one side of the room leaving Vivien with the man in the side.

"Take your clothes off!"Bianca said.

"No!"Scarlet said.

"Put it on me!" Vivien said.

"Mom!"

"Oh, you'll both be wearing uniforms." Bianca said.

"R. Franklin hated nurses."

"He had a bad experience with the ;mercury in a broken thermometer."

"That's why he took Gladys upstairs and drowned her in the tub."

And you, Maria - he saved you for last. Bianca said pointing to Vivien.

"R. Franklin was the first. Before Manson. He changed the 're paying tribute to him." Bianca said.

"We're not going to be part of your reenactment." Scarlet said.

"Put this on. You won't like it if I have to make you." Bianca said before leaving the room and scarlet made a run for it before she ran into Tate.

"Tate, they're trying to kill me and my mom!" Scarlet said as Tate held her hand trying to comfort her.

"You have to get them to the basement." Tate said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scarlet asked

"The basement! Just do it!" Tate said and scarlet nodded.

* * *

"Some serious art, man." One of the henchmen said.

"Why are you trying to cover it up?" Bianca asked Vivien.

"Decided I didn't like it." Vivien answered.

"Nobody's coming to help you." Bianca sneered.

"You don't have to, you know. You could just stop it." Vivien said.

"Oh, but I don't want to, silly." Bianca said petting her shoulder.

"Well, I don't think you're gonna kill me tonight,'cause I think that someone is going to stop this, and they're gonna get help, and you all are gonna fry." Vivien said.

" It's taking so long?" Bianca asked Scarlet

"So, are these vintage?" Scarlet asked pinching the nurses outfit she was wearing.

"Nurses' catalogue." Bianca asked. Then she grabbed one if the cupcake and started eating it.

"Really? You're eating?" One if the henchmen asked

"It was, like, sitting there saying, "Eat me." Bianca asked.

"Step on it!"

"Time's a-wastin', sister."

"Tell me what's going on downstairs."

"You got all the cell phones?" One of the henchmen.

"Yeah, I... I told you."Vivien said.

"The one in the kitchen and..." Vivien said but was cut off.

"Ooh, stomachache." Bianca said before running out to find a bathroom.

* * *

"Answer me! What's he doing to my mother?

Answer me! What's he doing to my mother?" Scarlet yelled.

"Jesus, I'm gonna shit myself." One of them said.

"Not in the staging area!"

"Just don't start without me." Bianca said.

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's 10:57."

"Get in the tub." One of them shouted at scarlet.

"Bianca, it's almost time!"

"You have to put someone under water for three minutes until they lose brain begins to die from oxygen deprivation." Scarlet then started chuckling.

"This is funny to you?"

"What's funny is how you think you know everything about this house, and clearly, you know nothing." Scarlet said.

"This isn't even the right tub.

Second floor bathroom."Scarlet said.

"I used to study the crime scene photos. The one he used is in the basement. We totally remodeled this bathroom." Scarlet lied.

'You think I'm gonna fall for that?"

"It's a grimy claw-foot tub with a chrome faucet."

"Go look." Scarlet said. She left to go down to the basement.

"Bianca?!"

"Hey."

"Where'd you guys go?"

* * *

"I hate these small for my fingers." The man said.

"Let me do it." Vivien said

"I got it.' He said.

"Dress-up time." He said.

"Get up."

"Don't try anything." He said.

"Could you turn around?" Vivien said.

"No."

"Then I will."

"Stupid-looking uniform." Vivien said.

"I totally get why he hated nurses."

"I don't give a shit how you're dressed!" The man said.

* * *

"You'd better not be messing with me."

"It's down here, around the corner." Scarlet said.

"Where are you?!" The

"Over here, you stupid bitch.

I've already filled it with water for you." Scarlet said sarcastically.

"Scarlet!"

Bianca was in the bathroom puking her guts out when out of nowhere Tate came and slashed her stomach in half. Blood were on the wall, floor and some on tate's face.

* * *

Soon enough he later killed the other two with help from moira and Constance.

"Jesus H. Christ." Moira said.

"Was this your handiwork?" Constance asked

"No." Tate said.

"It was them."

"We have to get rid of the bodies

if you want him to keep treating me." Tate said.

"I'll get the shovel, you get the bleach." Moira said.

* * *

"So you were in Boston when this all took place, Dr. Harmon?" The officer asked

"Yes." Ben asked

"What was your business there?" The officer asked

"Uh, I was seeing a patient. Ginny Blevens." Ben lied.

"A, uh... real patient?"

"Unlike... her, I mean?"

"This is the female you say you saw on Wednesday morning?"

"Yes."

"Yes, that's her."

'She must have been casing the house.'

"I'd... I'd never seen her before." Ben said.

"And you won't see her again." The officer said

"We found her six blocks from here practically cut in half."

"Looks like maybe she couldn't go through with it. Ran off." Scarlet said.

"Her friends went after her, tried to do a Black Dahlia on her." The officer said.

"Seems your attackers were obsessed with famous L.A. murders." The officer said.

"Had a little club going.

Planned to re-create more than a few." Scarlet answered.

"We're still looking. Don't in a town this big, people don't just disappear." The officer said as they left the scene.

"I'm gonna check the kitchen for more prints." Vivien said.

"Your mom said that you told her that Tate helped you escape?" Ben asked Scarlet.

"Yeah. Thanks for not dragging him into all that." Scarlet said.

"What was he doing in the house?" Ben asked

I asked him to meet me here so we could have sex? How should I know?" Scarlet said sarcastically.

"Scarlet!" Ben warned.

"You think I let him in?"Scarlet accused.

"I don't know why Tate was here, but I'm glad he was." Scarlet said

"You were really brave, Mom." Scarlet said as she side hugged her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Ben said.

"Me, too." Scarlet said with attitude.

"But you're here now."Vivien said.

"That's right. I'm home." Ben said.

"No, you're not." Vivien said. Scarlet was shocked and Ben looked surprised.

"We're selling this house." Vivien said while scarlet gasped.

* * *

Thanks! And favorite. Review and follow


	3. 1x04 Halloween part 1

Hey guys a new chapter I've decided to skip episode 3 cause I didn't know how to incorporate scarlet in it so please don't hate me and read episode 4! And I want to thank bmemzie for being the first to follow this story it means so much to me and I still can't believe this story has 104 views I want to thank everyone who reads this story it means so much!

I don't own anything but scarlet.

1x04 Halloween part 1.

* * *

While Vivien was in the house decorating to show it off for Halloween to get buyers Ben had met Tate to talk about his sessions.

"I've agreed to this meeting because we need to clarify a few things." Ben said as he and Tate sat at a picnic table with coffee.

"Firstly, the psychiatrist that I recommended to you, Dr. Goldman, said you never showed up for the first appointment and you never called to cancel." Ben said,

"I don't want to see anyone but you." Tate said.

"We've discussed why that won't work."Ben said as he drank his coffee.

"Which brings me to my next question. We're very grateful to you, Tate, for how you helped my family. But you need to explain here and now what you were doing in this house at the time of the break-in." Ben said wondering what Tate was doing there in the first place.

"The truth is..."

I was just, like, hanging around outside, and I was, I was throwing pebbles at scarlet's window. But she blew me off." Tate started.

"And then I noticed that the door was unlocked, so I... went inside." He finished.

"It's not cool, I know. I understand."

"But this is why I can't treat you. It's inappropriate for everyone concerned." Ben said.

"I really need your help.I don't want to be like this.I want to be a good I know that you can help 're the one, okay?You're the only one that I can trust." Tate said.

"The thing is, I was a..." Ben started.

"I was a troubled kid, too. I was kinda like you, Tate. I didn't hold out too much hope for myself. Not many other people did, either. It was a total shock to everyone, including myself, when I became a doctor."

"But somehow I was given this...amazing gift of family." Ben continued and shed a tear.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, Dr. Harmon..." Tate tried to reassure him.

"I'm sorry. Oh, God. I'm sorry, Tate

I cannot see you in this house .Look, I have an opening.

I'll meet You , but you have to promise me... No more weird shit, okay?" Ben said

"I promise. Promise." Tate said.

* * *

Scarlet was upstairs trying to ignore what was going downstairs since she clearly didn't want to move. She was eating a piece if l licorice when she felt a hand grab her ankle, she let out a soft scream.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat." Addy said as she was under scarlet's bed grabbing her ankle.

"Addy!" Scarlet said in relief.

"I want to be a pretty girl for Halloween." Addy said as she got out of her hiding spot.

"You want what?" Scarlet asked.

"Make me a pretty girl like you, Scarlet." Addy says.

"I'm actually not very good at this." Scarlet said As she put make up on her.

"I don't care. I'll like it." Addy said.

"Close your eyes." Scarlet said as she put on eye shadow.

"How old are you, Addy?" Scarlet asked.

"A lady never reveals her age." Addy teased.

"Is Tate your boyfriend?" Addy asked.

"Wait. You know Tate?" Scarlet asked.

I talk to him when he comes here for his head shrinking." Addy said

"He likes you, I can tell. He thinks you're a pretty girl." Addy said as scarlet blushed red.

"Are you a virgin?" Addy asked.

"Yes. Aren't you?" Scarlet asked.

"Hell no." Addy said.

"You can't keep breaking into our house, Addy." Scarlet warned.

"But I like it here. My friends are here." Addy said and scarlet continued to work on her make up.

Afterwards Scarlet had finished addy's makeup and showed her the results.

"Wow! Scarlet, I'm beautiful!" Addy said with a smile.

"Oh it was nor problem except dir my shirt. " scarlet joked as she looked to see make up on it

" go in shiw everyone how beautiful you look." Scarlet said with a smile as Addy ran out not before saying thankyou and running out.

Scarlet went to her closet and took of her shirt leaving her in a red laced bra ad she went to find another shirt.

Tate invisible watched as she took off her shirt and left her in a bra. He stared in hunger and lust knowing that she will be his.

* * *

After 10 minutes scarlet went downstairs in the basement to meet up with Tate.

"Tate?"

"Tate?" Scarlet said as she walked down the steps to basement.

"You said she wanted to meet at midnight."

"Come out, come out wherever you are." She teased until a hand grabbed her mouth and covered it. She struggled to get out until she realized it was Tate.

"You asshole!" She said as she hit his chest.

"I scared you." Tate smirked.

"No, you didn't." She replies until she looked at what he was wearing.

"Where'd you get this thing? My dad threw it out." Scarlet said as she touched it.

He slightly spurred inside with her touching him before he answered her.

"Finders keepers." Tate said before he leaned in and kissed her. She instantly kissed back weaving her hands in his hair and his hands went to her waist clutching it slightly. He then ended the kiss.

"Really? I didn't scare you?" Tate asked.

"I said no." Scarlet said.

"I bet I can." Tate teased before leaning in a kissing her once more.

"You have to put your fingers on the other side." Tate said to scarlet as they decided to use a spirit board .

"I don't believe in that shit." Scarlet said as Tate grabbed her fingers placing them on the right places of the board.

"Charles is gonna answer all your questions. He used to live here." Tate said looking at the basement.

"Is Charles going to tell me what happened to those assholes that tried to kill us?" Scarlet said.

"What'd you do to them?" Scarlet accused.

"I told you I didn't do anything.

I had some help." Tate said.

"What's in this basement? I want the truth." Scarlet said.

"What I'm about to tell you might scare you...to death." Tate said.

"I can take it." Scarlet said.

"Dr. Charles Montgomery built this house. And here in this basement is where he worked." Tate started.

"Charles was a doctor to the stars,but he was also drug addict, and his wife Nora wasn't gonna let that get in the way of her lifestyle. So she set up a little secret side business; he would take care of girls who didn't want to be in trouble anymore."

"This went on and on until one day, one girl couldn't keep the secret to herself, and she told her boyfriend what happened. Montgomery residence."

'_Whoever this is it's past 10:00. You shouldn't be calling at this hour.'_

"An eye for an eye." Tate said.

'_Who is this?'_

"A tooth for a tooth." Tate said.

_'I won't tolerate this nonsense any longer unless...'_

"Charles, I've just had the most peculiar conversation."

'_Charles...?'_

'_Oh, my God... Charles! Charles!'_

"The boyfriend wanted revenge, so he kidnapped Charles' and Nora's baby. Terrified, the Doctor and his wife waited for the ransom demands." Tate said.

'_This is your fault, Charles. This is your fault, Charles. What is the meaning of this? Charles? What is it, Charles?'_

'_Madame, there's no need for you to see this.' _

"Driven insane by grief, the doctor used all his experience and surgical skills to try and cheat death." Tate said.

_'I want to bury our son in this.' _

_'Charles? What are you doing? What have you done to our baby?!' Nora said horrified._

"But what he created was ungodly, and monstrous. And even after their tragic end, that "thing" remained, down here, to this day." Tate said.

"Oh my God... You are so full of shit." Scarlet said with a hint of a tease in her tone.

"I don't believe a word that has come out of your mouth. Forget I ever asked." Scarlet said and Tate just smiled.

"And I'm tired that we keep hanging out in this dark, dank can't we go somewhere, like on a real date?" Scarlet asked.

"All right." Tate said and scarlet smiled.

"Tomorrow 'll go out." Tate said and scarlet leaned in for a kiss.

"Your father agreed to see me again, but I'm not supposed to be here." Tate said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, I'll be your lookout." Scarlet said as she led him out the door.

After Tate left Scarlet went up to her room eating licorice and reading a magazine.

* * *

"Ugh I'm out of licorice." Scarlet said before going downstairs and seeing her parents worried.

"What's going on?" Scarlet asked worried.

"Stay here, and don't answer the door." Ben said before taking Vivien out the door.

"Don't answer the door?"

"It's Halloween." She said before Ben closed the door and scarlet rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Scarlet stayed in the kitchen eating most of the candy when she noticed the police lights and ambulance and saw that the person hurt was Addy, horrified she was gonna go check it out when suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"My tenant Ben, I want my money!" Larry yelled banging on the door

"I'm not leaving here till I have my thousand dollars!" Larry said as Scarlet walked to the door and looked at the peephole.

"Ben Harmon! Ben Harmon!" I am not leaving here till I have thousand dollars." Larry yelled as he banged on the door frightening scarlet.

Scarlet ran to the phone and instantly called her dad.

"Hey, honey." Ben said.

"Dad, there's some freaky dude at the door screaming about money.

I think he might be one of your patients. I don't know, should I call the cops?" Scarlet said freaked and looked at the door as she kept hearing banging.

"No! No. Just... just keep the door closed."

"Is it locked?" Ben asked worried.

"Yeah." Scarlet said.

"We're on way home right now.

Scarlett? Just...just keep the door locked." Ben said before hanging up and scarlet walked in the middle of the room.

"I know you're in that your daughter?" Larry teased making Scarlet stop. And what she didn't know was that the rubber man was standing behind her.

* * *

Vivien and Ben noticed something strange when they got to the house, the door was opened.

"Scarlet." Vivien yelled as she ran in the house.

"Scarlet!"

"Scarlet!" Ben yelled as he ran in her room but was not found.

"Scarlet!"

"Scarlet?" Vivien questioned as she checked the house.

"Ben! She's not here!" Vivien said worried.

"Call her cell phone!" Ben said and Vivien ran to the phone.

The doorbell rang and Ben opened It to find Hayden bloody and..alive.

* * *

Well that was Halloween part 1. I hope you guys liked it and please review, follow and favorite this story!


	4. 1x05 Halloween part 2

Hey guys 200 views! Wow I liked to thank **shebangbang for being the second to follow This story**. Now on to this chapter.

1x05 Halloween part 2

* * *

_Larry continues to pound on the door._

_"I want my 1000 dollars Ben." Larry says as scarlet looks at the peephole. She backs away slowly and behind her is the rubberman._

_Scarlet in shock stops her movement and after a while Larry has dropped. Scarlet sighs in relief but then feels a presence behind her._

She turns around to find nothing and runs in her room and locks the door breathing heavily trying to calm herself.

Scarlet then notices a tapping on her window. She went to look and saw Tate.

"Tate?" Scarlet asked herself so she went downstairs to open him the door.

"Hey." Tate said as he went inside and gave her a kiss.

"It's been one hell of a night after you left. First the cops were outside, then some freak started banging on the door, screaming about money." Scarlet said clearly not over what happened not long ago.

"Hey, hey." Tate said trying to ease her and hugged her.

"Shit like tend to go down on 's probably just asshole kids."

"It's fine now. I'm here." Tate said as he let her go.

"I want to give you something." Tate said and he gives her a rose painted black with spots of dark blue.

"I painted it black."

"I know how you don't like normal things. And you said blue was your favorite color." Tate said referring to her blue highlights in her hair making her smile.

"You're the first boy to ever give me a flower." Scarlet said twirling it with her fingers and Tate chuckles and looks down with a blush.

"I love it. Thank you." Scarlet said and she hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"You ready to go on our date?" Tate said and he grabs her hand.

"Yeah." Scarlet says and Tate pulls her out of the house still hand in hand.

* * *

"Is there a reason why you want to cover my eyes?" Scarlet said with Tate covering her eyes to show her his date place.

"Yes not hush. I want it to be a surprise." Tate said and he kissed her neck making her giggling.

"Ok well can you at least tell me if we're already there since your not telling me where it is." Scarlet said trying not to trip.

"Ugh...right...about...now." Tate said and he took his hands off and held one of hers.

She gasped when she realized that it was the beach.

"By the look I assumed you like it." Tate said as she nodded.

"I remember how you told me your favorite place is the beach." Tate said looking at her while she looked around.

"I didn't know they had one." She said with a smile.

She then grabbed his head and kissed him. He gladly kissed back and moved his hands up and down her back then moved them to her waist. She put her hands on his neck. Things were getting heated when her phone rang.

She ended the kiss but he pecked her lips a few more times, she giggled then she answered her phone.

"Scarlet, where are you?" Vivien said worried.

"I'm just hanging with friend." Scarlet said. Tate then moved away from her and went to the life guard tower.

"We told you not to leave." Vivien scolded

"I'm sorry but I was kinda freaked out So I went out with my friend." Scarlet said using her innocent voice.

'I should've called you earlier." Is this the part where you make me come home?" Scarlet asked.

"What happened with the guy who was banging on the door?" Vivien asked

"It was just some kids.

I think they were playing a prank.

They went away." Scarlet said. Scarlet laughed when she saw Tate found the titanic pose.

"I want you home in an hour."

"Okay. All right, by-." Scarlet said before she interupted by her mom.

"What friend are you with." Vivien asked.

Scarlet didn't know what to say, surprised.

"Um just a friend." Scarlet said.

"Scarlet I want the truth or I'll make you come home now." Vivien scolded.

"Ok fine im with Tate." Scarlet said with a sigh.

"Your dad's patient?" Vivien asked

"Yah." Scarlet said wincing.

"Don't worry I won't tell your father." Vivien said.

"Thanks mom." Scarlet said.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Vivien joked.

"Mom I have to go." Scarlet said blushing trying to avoid the question.

"Use protection." Vivien said before scarlet hung up.

Scarlet went up to the life guard tower and wrapped her arms around Tate.

"Who was that?" Tate asked as scarlet put her chin on his shoulder and he kissed her cheek.

"My mom." Scarlet said.

"What did you guys talk about?" Tate said

Scarlet blushed and her eyes widened as she thought of the conversation.

"Um she just wondered where I am. Nothing major." Scarlet lied and Tate nodded his head and he turned and kissed her.

* * *

Vivien hung up the phone with a smile.

"I talked to scarlet She with a friend." Vivien said

"With friend." Ben asked

"Oh a friend she's ok." Vivien said and Ben nodded as he went outside.

Vivien smiled as she knew her daughter's little secret.

* * *

Scarlet was playing with the water near sand writing S+T in a heart. when a pair of hands grabbed her waist and she giggled.

Scarlet turned around and kissed him. He eagerly kissed her back, laying her on sand with him on top.

As they kissed the waves hit their sides and they stopped and laughed before they continued to kiss.

His lips moved to her neck and she gasped and she moved her hands under his shirt. Her lips caught his once again. Her lips then moved his neck and he moaned. He quickly realized what they were doing before he quickly got off of her.

"What's wrong." Scarlet asked getting closer to him.

"Nothing it's just this has never happened to me..with a girl." Tate said shyly .

"Are you gay?" Scarlet asked.

"No." Tate said grabbing her hand.

"I just...Maybe it's those meds your dad gave me." Tate said.

"Should I leave?" Scarlet said

"No, no. No, Scar. I'm not ready to yet." Tate said as they sat dowb together.

"Ok good cause I have no idea where we are." Scarlet joked making Tate chuckle.

"I used to come here... when the world closed in and got so small I couldn't breathe." Tate said thinking of his high school years.

"I'd look out at the ocean, and I'd think... "Yo, douche bag, high school counts for jack shit." Tate said looking at the crashing waves.

"Kurt Cobain, Quentin Tarantino, Brando, De Niro, Pacino...all high school dropouts."

"I... hated high school. So I'd come here and I'd look out at this vast, limitless expanse."

Then it's like, that's your life, man.

You can do anything, be anything.

Screw high school. That's... It's just a blip in your timeline." He said and scarlet listened and kissed his hand.

"Don't get stuck there." Tate finished when they heard a twig snap.

"There's someone here." Scarlet said when 4 zombie like kids came out. A cheerleader with a bloody hipe in her heart. A jock with a bloody hole in his forehead. A need with no jaw. A goth with her a side of her head blown out. And a punk with blood in his face.

"Nice costumes. What are you, the Dead Breakfast Club?" Scarlet joked.

"You know, there's a whole lot of beach, guys." Tate said as he held scarlet closer.

"Good job, Tate. You finally came out of hiding." One of the four said.

"We've been waiting for years for you to show your face." The jock says

"But you like Mommy's little safe house, don't you? - I don't know you." The punk says.

"You know, I'm actually surprised you have the balls to show your face around here."

"Yeah. Maybe you should have worn a mask."

"I'm not really into Halloween." Tate says

"But this year's different, right? You have a date." The cheerleader teases as she looks at scarlet.

"How cute is that?" The cheerleader teases

"Leave her alone." Tate yells angrily.

"We don't want want you." The jock says.

"How about we drown him?" The goth says

"No, we should shoot him right between the eyes." The jock says

"Ha, ha, Halloween pranks. Could you guys just beat it." Scarlet says clearly sick of them.

"Somebody please waste this bitch." The goth says

"Yeah, why does he get a girlfriend?

I don't have a girlfriend." The goth says.

"Kyle, you?"

"No. I haven't had sex in a long time." The goth says angrily.

"Come on, let's beach should pick up the trash." Tate said referring to the dead breakfast club and grabs Scarlett hand and walks away.

* * *

Afterwards scarlet and Tate went back to the house unknown to Ben and Vivien. It was a while before scarlet spoke up.

"So are you seriously going to act like nothing happened at the beach?" Scarlet asked Tate who was on her bed next to her.

"They totally knew you, Tate." Scarlet says getting angry.

"But I don't know them."

"Then why do they hate you so much?" Scarlet asked

"They-They're just high school assholes." Tate explained.

"I mean, the world's full of them.

It's popular kids who get off on being mean and cruel. I thought you understood that." Tate said sitting up along with scarlet.

"Tate, I can tell you're totally freaked out." Scarlet said as she grabbed his face.

Suddenly they heard and a dog barking loudly. Scarlet went to check it out and saw the dead breakfast club outside the house.

"Oh he'll 's followed us here? Those is bullshit." Scarlet said and went downstairs ignoring tate's plea to not go.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife beofre she went outside.

"Oh, great, he sends his little girlfriend out."

With a knife. You gonna make us carve a pumpkin?" One if them teased.

"This is private property.I have every right to call the cops." Scarlet threatened.

"Go ahead, call 'll probably need them." The goth said.

"Screw deserves whatever happens to her." The cheerleader says

"Yeah, she's like those lonely chicks that marry guys on Death Row."

"Oh shut it three eyed freak." Scarlet said to the jock mocking the bullet wound in his forehead.

"You guys need to get a social life and get tour pathetic lives home." Scarlet yelled.

"Home? Where is that? I'm an only child. After what happened, my parents split up, sold the house, moved away. No forwarding address. So I don't have a home." The cheerleader said.

"Parents suck, but I can't fix it for you." Scarlet said.

"Can you fix this?" The jock said pointing to his wound.

"Can you give me back my scholarship to Georgia Tech? I'm supposed to be starting quarterback freshman year." The jock said.

"She doesn't care. She's in love, and she'll do anything for him, including giving him her was the night, wasn't it?" The goth teased angrily.

"Hell not your business." Scarlet said,

" Stupid slut." The jock said.

"She's worse than he is. She thinks it's okay what he did to us." The punk said.

"What did he do to you that makes it so bad?!" Scarlet yelled.

"She doesn't know." The goth said.

"About what?" Scarlet replies.

The nerd tried to speak but all he did was gargle.

"How have you not heard about Westfield High?" The jock said..

"We just moved here." Scarlet explained.

"Pick up a yearbook, read a newspaper." The punk said.

"We're kind of famous." The cheerleader said.

"Look vapid whore you being pissed off isn't really my problem so at don't you go find someone who does care cause it clearly isn't me or Tate. " Scarlet said making the goth mad.

"Let's put her down, out of her misery." The goth said and they went out to her when Tate showed up and went in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" Tate yelled.

"Finally, the Prodigal Son returns." The punk said.

"Come on down, I've got some questions." The jock said.

"Go inside. I can handle this." Tate said to scarlet.

"I seriously doubt that." Scarlet said.

"Go inside!"Tate yelled.

"No. They want to hurt you." Scarlet yelled.

"Karma's a bitch, Tate." The cheerleader said.

"You want to talk to me? Let's see how fast you can run." Tate said before he ran off.

Scarlet watched in horror as the dead breakfast club followed Tate.

"Oh God Tate!" Scarlet whispered.

Constance then popped up.

"Scarlet we need to talk now." Constance said with no emotion.

"Hey. Hi, do you not see my boyfriend's in 's a bunch of freaks chasing him. And I think they're gonna kill him." Scarlet worried with anger in her tone towards Constance.

"Come with me to my house now." Constance said firmly.

"Leave me alone, you crazy bitch!" Scarlet said as she let out tears.

"Addy is dead because of you!" Constance yelled and scarlet looked up with guilt and reluctantly went inside constance's house.

* * *

"She wanted to be a pretty girl."

"Of course, she didn't look so pretty...lying on that table under those harsh, energy-efficient lights " Constance said as she held a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other sitting on a chair next to a table."

"May I have a moment, please?"

"One of the many comforts of having children is knowing one's youth has not fled, but merely been passed down to a new generation."

"They say when a parent dies, a child feels his own mortality. But when a child dies, it's immortality that a parent loses."

"Look at you, my pretty girl."

"My beautiful, beautiful baby." Constance cries out.

"Constance, I'm so sorry."

"Well, you did encourage her, that's true."

"But you were just trying to be kind, weren't you?" And scarlet nodded with tear coming out

"I was the one who sent her out into the world it did what it will do."

"Can I have one of those?" Scarlet said pointing to her drink.

"Oh, a drink? " Constance asked and scarlet nodded.

"Certainly." Constance got up and poured another drink for scarlet.

"Just don't let your mama know that I am encouraging your vices." Constance said and scarlet chuckled before taking a sip.

"You know, Adelaide was a willful child.I suppose if she inherited anything from me, it was that. In truth, I think my little monster was more like me than any of my other children." Constance said as she spoke to scarlet.

"I didn't know you had other children." Scarlet said taking another sip.

"Tate is my son."

"What?" Scarlet shocked looked at her.

"He cannot know about this, Violet.

He cannot know that his sister has passed. Not now." Constance started.

"He doesn't...react well to certain things."

"So you...you have to promise me." Constance said as she grabbed Scarlet's hands.

"I don't understand."

"Well, he's a sensitive boy. You've seen that."

"He's a young man with... too deep feelings, the soul of a poet. But none of the grit or steel that acts as a bulwark against this... these horrors of this world." Constance said.

The steel that...has protected me.

That Adelaide that..

that you have, too." Constance said.

"I think... that's why he's taken so with you." Constance chuckles and scarlet blushes.

"He craves your strength. Look.

Maybe he misses his sister.

But we must protect him, Scarlet." Constance said.

"Promise me that you will help me." Constance said.

"I promise." Scarlet nodded as the tears had dried.

* * *

Tate had ended up running back to the beach with the deadsome foursome.

"I used to run track." Tate said breathless.

"We know."

"Is somebody going to explain this to me?" Tate yelled.

"Do you believe in God?" The goth said.

"Is that what this is about? You guys are with Campus Crusade." Tate said with an eye roll.

"You asked me if I believed in God, and you put a gun to my head." The goth said.

"I said wasn't even true, and I said then...you pulled the trigger."

"What is this? Is this part of a Halloween act? Because, I mean, the makeup, it's chilling, but the performance..." Tate questioned.

The four all groaned.

"No more bullshit, Tate! You owe us an explanation!" The cheerleader said.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What do you..."

"Why did you target the jocks?

I never did anything to you!" The jock yelled.

" It wasn't just the jocks, man. I mean, look at me. Look at Amir.

Did you ever once go to a football game? This guy was honor roll.

He could have been valedictorian.

Asshole! No, I'm not going to change the world, okay, but he could have. He could have been something, and you ruined all that potential." The punk yelled.

"We want to know why. You owe us that. Way more than that." The cheerleader pleaded.

"You got the wrong guy, okay?" Tate said.

"We have been looking for you for years." The jock yelled

"He's screwing with us." The punk said

"Maybe he's in denial." The cheerleader said.

"Maybe he's psychotic." The goth said.

"Get out!Get out of my head!" Tate yelled grabbing onto his head.

"We aren't in your are right here." The jock said

"Chloe, sun's coming up." The punk said.

"Please just say say what you did.I should be 34 years old.

And married, with babies." The cheerleader pleaded

"I don't know you." Tate said tear eyed.

"I'm sorry.I don't know you." Tate said with tears in his eyes.

"Come on. We got to go." The jock said before the punk flipped him off and they disappeared.

* * *

Scarlet after her talk with Constance went back home obvious to her parents and went upstairs to her room to find Tate sleeping there with tears coming out.

Scarlet went over to him and laid next to him holding him in her arms with their fingers entwined.

"Hey shh, I'm right here. Go to sleep." Scarlet said and she kissed his cheek.

Tate stopped shaking and peacefully went to 'sleep' with scarlet holding him and soon enough so did she.

* * *

So that was episode 5 I hope you guys liked it and remember to **REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	5. 1x06 piggy piggy

1x06 'piggy piggy'

I don't own anything but scarlet.

* * *

_1994_

_The year is 1994 and the murder house was interrupted by a swat team looking for Tate._

_The doorbell rang and Constance answered it shocked to see the _

_S.W.A.T._

_"Does Tate Langdon live here?" The head leader said._

"_He's my son. Why? What has he done?" Constance asked worried._

_"All right, make entry." The leader said and one by one they went upstairs and looked around._

_Upstairs Tate is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for them to enter._

* * *

**An hour before.**

_A librarian, and a group of students were in a library. The jock and cheerleader were flirting while the nerd was typing on the computer and the goth was reading the book. Everything was quiet until they all saw a punk run in with blood on his hands and splatters on his face._

"_What the hell, dude?" The jock said._

_"Somebody's shooting up the 's shooting people." The punk said freaking out. _

_"Wait, are you hit?"the librarian asked and the punk nodded._

"_Where are you hit?" He asked._

_"Shit, I don't, I don't know, man." The punk said and then looked at his hands._

_"That's not my blood.I was right next to Mark Finstein, and the guy shot him in the freaking skull." The punk said. _

"_Who's doing this?" The goth said._

_"I-I don't know." The punk said._

_"We need to get the hell out of here!" The cheerleader said. Then they heard whistling and everybody froze._

_"Block the door!" The jock said and all if them started putting charts if books and chairs over the door. But they didn't block the ot_her door.

_"Get the door!" The jock said and the killer went to the unblocked door._

_The librarian went to block the door but the killer shot threw it three times and injured the librarian. _

_The goth screams and they all scatter trying to hide._

_The killer walks in. Dresses in all black with a black coat. Black boots and a shot gun._

_The killer continues to whistle ans knocks books over near the goth and she shrieks. The killer then shoots her in the head killing her._

_The punk then goes next and the killer shoots him in the face._

_The nerd scared grabs the phone and calls for help but the killer shoots him in the jaw and the nerd goes down. _

_"Screw this." The jock said._

"_It's going to be okay._

_Ev-Everything is going to be okay._

_It's going to be okay." The jock said trying to calm down the cheerleader._

_"Hey!" The jock said getting the killer's attention._

"_It's enough."_

_"Get out of here."the jock said to the cheerleader as the killer stalked to him and then shot him in the forehead._

_"Oh, God!"_

"_Oh, God." The cheerleader cried._

_"Please!" She cried trying to get the killer not to kill her._

_"Why?!"_

'_Why?"She said and then the killer threw the table away and she let out a cry._

_"Please" she said and the killer shit her in the heart._

_The killer was the boy himself Tate Langdon._

* * *

_Now- 1994_

_"Please, just let me talk to him!" Constance said as she tried to get the officer to now kill her son._

"_Tate!" She yelled and went to run to him but was stop._

_"Tate. No, please."She yelled._

"_He'll go peacefully." The officer said._

_"He's just a child! He's just a child!_

_Tate! Tate! Oh, God, please don't do this! He's just a child!Let me talk to him!" Constance yelled outside the room._

_In the room one of the officer yelled to Tate to put his hand_s up. _He did as so._

_He then mimed and pretended to have a gun and shot himself in the temple._

* * *

2011

"_Ahh. Scarlet." Tate moaned as she thrusted and rolled her hips._

_"Mmm" Scarlet moaned as she continued to ride him._

_She threw her head back and continued to move._

_"Ahh." Scarlet gasped and Tate rolled them over and thrusted harder. Scarlet gasped and Tate moaned. _

_He thrusted faster and scarlet moaned and raked her nails down tate's back._

_Tate moved his lips to her neck and kissed up and down. _

"_Tate." Scarlet moaned._

Scarlet woke up from her dream with a gasp.

She fell back to her bed and groaned.

"Ugh stupid subconscious trying to get me to go to Tate." Scarlet groaned to herself.

Every since that Halloween scarlet has been avoiding Tate, distancing herself from him.

Scarlet then got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

She dream still in her mind, it seem so vivid. She shook her head and pushed it out if her mind and hopped in the shower.

* * *

After her shower scarlet wondered what the dead breakfast group met about the Westfield massacre so she went in her laptop and checked it out.

She typed Westfield massacre and clicked on a link and found a picture of the group she had saw on Halloween. And read that 15 students had died and their killer had been...Tate landgon who was shot and killed that day.

Scarlet was shocked Tate...was..dead and was a murder. Scarlet gasped and moved away from the laptop she shook with shock.

She couldn't believe and blinked away the tears that were coming.

She ran downstairs in hopes of finding her mom since she need her now more than ever.

"Mom?" Scarlet asked.

"Mom?!"Scarlet yelled she looked in the kitchen but found constance instead.

"She's not here." Constance said smoking and sitting.

"Where is she? Did you hurt her?" Scarlet accused.

"Of course not." Constance said in disbelief.

"She's probably at the grocery store, buying some frozen fare to reheat for your supper tonight." Constance shrugged and she looked at scarlet and notice her loom.

"You found out about Tate, didn't you?I knew you would." Constance said.

"My boyfriend is a mass murdering psychopath." Scarlet whispered and paced back and forth the kitchen.

"He's a killer who's supposed to be dead. Yet here he is alive and breathing." Scarlet continued on while Constance looked at her.

"This is not happening. It can't be true. Please tell me it's not true?" Scarlet pleaded to Constance who gave her a sad look.

"Sorry dear but it is." Constance said as she hugged scarlet.

"I questioned my sanity when I first found out..But this house... this house will make you a believer." Constance said as she looked at the kitchen.

"You see, Scarlet, we were living here when Tate lost his way. And I believe that the house drove him to it." Constance said.

"You want me to believe that the reason Tate killed people Is because of this house?" Scarlet said in a tone.

"You're a smart girl. How can you be so naive to think that there's only one reality that you're able to see?" Constance said and the person she was waiting for came in the kitchen.

"I want you to meet someone." Constance said.

"Scarlet Harmon , meet Billie Dean Howard." Constance introduced the both and scarlet shook her hand.

"Billie is a gifted medium. She can help." Constance said.

"You're confused. Overwhelmed." Billie said to scarlet.

"wouldn't you be? I never asked for any of this." Scarlet asked and cried out as she sat down.

"None of us did."

"But nothing can be done once one's been chosen."

"Billie has been helping me for years." Constance said.

"I first found her on Craigslist."she joked and scarlet cracked a tiny smile and rolled her eyes.

"I've been through all the phonies, but she is 100% authentic."

I've just come from a meeting at "Lifetime; they're interested in making a pilot with me." Billie smiled,

"A Craigslist witch who's on her way to Hollywood. What a cliche." Scarlet said.

"A medium, dear. I can't do spells.

That's a different gift." Billie said.

"Have some chamomile tea.

It'll calm the nerves." Constance said and she handed scarlet a cup which she drank.

"I'm in a dream." Scarlet replied and she took a sip of the tea.

"Well your not cause nothing sexual has happened." Billie said and scarlet eyes bulged.

"How do you know what happened in my dream?" Scarlet said blushing as she remember how amazing it was.

"I sense you emotions and your still recovering from your dream which apparently was fantastic." Billie winked and scarlet looked down while Constance smirked.

"I used to be like you." Billie said.

"Until I was 25."

"When out of the blue, my cleaning lady shows up as I'm brushing my teeth." Billie said

"Except she's got no toilet brush and rubber gloves, she's naked and bloody." She continued.

"Her husband murdered her with an ice pick."

"Wow." Scarlet said.

"It's hard to keep good help." Constance said and scarlet rolled her eyes at her comment.

"Do you think I wanted a bloody Mexican ghost in my bathroom?

All I wanted was to improve my tennis game and unseat Charlotte Whitney as president of my book club." Billie said.

"But I was chosen. And when you're chosen, you either get with the program or you go crazy."

"You make it seem like we're in Buffy the vampire slayer." Scarlet replied as she stood up.

"Understanding the truth is your only choice." Billie said as she cracked a smile from her reference.

"What's your version of the truth?" Scarlet asked as she crossed her arms.

"There are some who have an understandably violent and vengeful reaction to being horribly murdered. They refuse to move on, until they exact their pound of flesh. Then there are a very few souls, like Tate, who don't even know they're dead, who walk among the living in child-like confusion." Billie said.

"That's why I wanted him to see your father." Constance said as scarlet looked at her.

"I was hoping your father might help him achieve some clarity about himself so that he could see the truth on his own.'

"We must help him cross over, Scarlet." Constance said as she touched the young girl's arm.

"This is all crap. I was set up."Scarlet said in disbelief.

"My computer was - someone messed with my..." scarlet stuttered.

"Who is rebekah?" Billie asked and scarlet froze. It was a name she hasn't heard in a long time.

"Scarlet, she wants to talk to you." Billie said as sadness built up in scarlet.

"Never will understand you." Billie said and scarlet froze as she remembered when rebekah had said that.

"Does that mean anything to you?" Billie asked.

_Flashback_

_Scarlet and rebekah were in rebekah's hospital room alone. She was dying and scarlet has been devastated when she heard the news. They were left alone so they could have privacy._

_"They don't understand you?" Rebekah said as she held scarlet's hand referring to her parents since they didn't notice their daughter's depression._

_"They will never understand you." Rebekah said to Scarlet ._

Scarlet ran out of the room into her bathroom where she locked the door and cried.

Downstairs Billie and Constance had their own conversation.

"Can I trust her?" Constance asked Billie.

"I'm not sure. I can't get a read on her. She's special I can't describe it." Billie responded.

* * *

Upstairs scarlet had calmed down and finally stopped crying. She had closed her eyes to calm her breathing and when she opened her eyes she saw dead bodies.

Scarlet gasped as she saw her mom,dad Constance, miora, Leah and others more with slit throats.

Behind her was Tate who smiled and she looked down at her hands and saw blood and a bloody knife.

Tate moved a piece of her hair to the other side and whispered in her ear.

"Are you scared now?"

Scarlet snapped out of her daydream and looked terrified.

"The darkness. Its inside of me." Scarlet said terrified.

* * *

After calming down scarlet had went to someone who might understand- Leah.

"I owe you an apology." Scarlet said as she sat next to Leah was was once again wearing another hat.

"It attacked you too, didn't it?" Leah asked.

"No. It didn't but I don't kniw what's real anymore and I don't know if it's true or if I'm being told lies." Scarlet said.

"But I don't know what's real I feel like I'm losing my mind." Scarlet said as she let out a breath and watched the skaters in the empty pool.

"The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail.

He can be beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite. Have you read the Book of Revelation?" Leah said and asked Scarlet.

"No. What is it?" Scarlet asked.

"It's a book. In Heaven, there's this woman in labor howling in pain.

And there's a red dragon with seven heads waiting so he can eat her baby. But the Archangel Michael, he hurls the dragon down to earth. From that moment on, the red dragon hates the woman, and declares war on her and all of her children." Leah explained.

"That's us."

"Oh, yeah, things have gotten pretty freaky for me." Scarlet said as she ran a hand in her hair.

"Me, too. I can't eat, I can't sleep.

The nights are the worst. I get four hours, if I'm lucky. That's only with pills." Leah explained

"What kind of pills?" Scarlet asked and Leah took out a bottle of sleeping pills.

"Can I have one?" She asked.

"Here." Leah said and gave her the bottle which scarlet took and then got up and said she had to visit a place where she knew she had to go to get answers.

* * *

Scarlet had walked into the Westfield library. She walked around and noticed a plaque.

IN HONOR IF OUR FALLEN BROTHERS AND SISTERS.

She read the names and noticed that sone if the names were the names on the website and names if the group that attacked her and Tate.

"I get four or five of you sickos a year. Usually freshmen. What, are you a transfer?" The teacher said to scarlet startling her. She recognized him from the website.

"You're that teacher. You're a hero you know?" Scarlet said in disbelief.

"Now you know what heroes look like." He said as he motioned to the wheelchair.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mea-." Scarlet said but cut her self off.

"I'm not like those other kids its just..." scarlet said.

"I know Tate. I mean, I know his mom and we moved next to her and she once mentioned her son but didn't go much into detailed." Scarlet lied.

"Did you know him? Before he did this?" Scarlet said as she pointed to the plaque.

'I knew his face. Didn't seem like a bad kid, actually." The teacher chuckled.

"He was in here a lot. Kind of thoughtful, liked to read. Byron, books on birds, random stuff." The teacher said and scarlet let out a small smile.

"Was he bullied or something that made him do this?" Scarlet asked and the teacher just shrugged.

"Did he even know the kids he shot?" Scarlet asked.

"I just want to know why he did it." The teacher said.

"You know if the bullet had been an inch to the right, it would've missed my spine and I would have walked out of here. Might have even been able to stop him. An inch higher, it would have killed me." The teacher yelled.

"Sometimes shit just happens.

Good people don't just have a bad day and start shooting people." Scarlet said.

"Maybe he wasn't a good person." The teacher said before he left and scarlet was left to wonder before she walked out if the library and went home.

* * *

Scarlet had walked into her room and put her I pod on her bed and turned around. She then saw a shadow and thought it was Tate.

"Tate?" Scarlet called out.

"Tate?" She called out once again and she saw the shadow move downstairs to the basement and she ran after it and went inside the basement.

"I'm not playing hide-and-seek, Tate." Scarlet yelled when she saw

"You have to leave now!"

"Get out of my house!" Scarlet yelled.

"Look at what he did to me." The nurse Gladys said.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I don't want to bother you, but I'm hurt and needing some help." Fiona said

"Has my wife medicated you?

Are you here for the procedure?" Charles said.

Scarlet was shocked Fiona, Charles and Gladys people who were supposed to be dead were here in the house of her basement. She scarcely ran out the basement and into her room.

She heard music playing and on her chalkboard saw I LOVE YOU written on it.

Scarlet broke down and closed the door and cried. She took out the pills Leah gave her and took one...then three...then..nine..then 15. She continued to cry as the pain was too much.

Suddenly she fell in a pool of darkness and collapsed on the hardwood floor with the bottle rolling out of her hand.

* * *

Tate had hoped his message on her chalkboard would get her to talk to him again since she has been avoiding him and it pained him.

He went in her room to find scarlet... unconscious with sleeping pills next to her.

"Scarlet!" He yelled and ran to her and she was not breathing.

"No! No! Scarlet." Tate yelled in desperation and shook her not getting a response.

He then panicked and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Don't you die on me!" Tate yelled as he continued to drag her body.

"No. Don't you die!"Tate yelled.

"Don't you die on me." He yelled as he then grabbed her body and put her in the tub and turned on the handle and water spewed out.

"Scarlet!" He yelled as water came dowb on both of them.

"Stay with me." Tate said and he forced a finger down a throat and she woke and spit out the pills.

"It's okay." Tate said as she started to cry.

He held her in his arms as she cried and kissed the side of her head telling her that it was okay.

* * *

_1994_

_"Please don't hurt him!" Constance yelled as they s.w.a.t came into his room._

_"Tate! Tate!"She yelled beind held back by one of the officers._

"_Wait! Let me just talk to him!_

_Will you please just let me talk to him?" Shea asked the officer holding her back._

"_Tate! Tate! No, please." She pleaded._

_"He'll go peacefully." The officer said._

_"He's just a child!He's just a child!_

_Please don't hurt my son." Constance said as she let out a few tears._

_In the room Tate held his hands up and mimed that he had a gun and shot himself in the head._

_He then tried to pull out a gun on them and instantly he was shot 17 times over and over and over._

_Tate fell back on his bed side to the floor blood coming out of his mouth coughing it up._

_"Why did you do it?"the head officer asked but before Tate could answer he had died._

* * *

2011

Scarlet was in bed recovered from her suicide attempt. She had gotten a book on birds and checked the book log to see the last person to check it out was Tate. She skimmed her finger over his name before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I like birds, too." Tate said and she looked over at him standing by the doorway.

"Why?" Scarlet said as she moved to sit up and looked at him. It was the first time in days since she saw him and she had a wave of emotions swirl in her.

"Cause they can fly away when things get too crazy, I guess." Tate shrugged.

"Are you going to tell your parents?

About the pills?" Tate asked.

"No. They already have enough problems as it is. I don't to worry them." Scarlet answered.

"They'll think I'm depressed." Scarlet said.

"Are you?" Tate asked hoping for no.

"I'm sad." She said and she grabbed the book and looked at the pictures.

"Me, too." Tate replied as put his hands in his pockets.

"Scarlet." Tate started.

"Something has changed in you."

"Toward me." He said and he started to tear up.

"You're distant, cold." He continued.

"I don't know what I've done, but I'll leave you alone from now on if that's what you want." Tate said and he let a tear out making scarlet's heart shatter.

"Is that what you want?" He asked as his face saddened.

"You know why I'd leave you alone?"

"Because I care about your feelings more than mine." He stuttered and his eyes watered more.

"I love you."

"There, I said it - not just on some chalkboard." He said

"I would never let anybody or anything hurt you." He said strongly.

"I've never felt that way about anyone." He said and scarlet had heard enough to make her she'd a tear but quickly wiped it away.

"Come here." She said as she opened her arms.

He moved next and played next to her so she was spooning him.

"I'm tired." Tate said and scarlet kisses his cheek and he hums in delight.

"Me too." Scarlet says as she wraps her arms around him.

"I love you too even if you are a mass murder." Scarlet thinks it as she soon fell into a sleep.

* * *

Well that was episode 6 and if you have any questions feel free to PM me.

**FOLLOW. FAVORITE. COMMENT**.


	6. 1x07 open house

Hey guys New chapter.

1x07 open house

* * *

Scarlet and Tate were in bed from the night before. Tate layed next to her watching her sleep.

He then stroked her cheek back and forth before he leaned in and kissed her.

Scarlet awoke after that kissing back. She rolled them over and tangled her fingers into his hair while they kissed.

He rolled them over again and moved in between her legs so her thighs straddled him. He then grabbed both hands which were in his hair and pinned them down.

Scarlet then intertwined her fingers into his that were pinned and smiled into the kiss.

He then moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. She let out a moan and he then bit and sucked making her gasp. He left and hickey on her neck before he moved his lips back to her mouth.

Scarlet flipped them over and had his hands pinned and stopped kissing him.

"Is there any reason why you attacked me when I was asleep." Scarlet asked as she straddled him.

"Well I figured this would be better than it being a dream." Tate said as he sat up and nibbled on her neck getting a moan from her.

"Maybe but...but I can't keep doing this all day." Scarlet said as her eyes fluttered.

"Five minutes." Tate said as he pecked her lips.

"Five minutes." Scarlet repeated as she kissed back and he pushed back on the bed.

* * *

After their not so five minutes make out session scarlet made Tate leave saying she had to shower.

After her shower scarlet had felt...weird. she suddenly felt sexual. She didn't know why but she ignored the feeling and then looked at her cuts.

She grabbed a razor and cut but a voice interrupted.

"Stop it!" Tate yelled as he grabbed the razor and threw it in the trash and grabbed her arm.

"Let me see that." Tate said as he licked the blood away, scarlet found it enjoyable but she didn't know why.

"Tate." She said as she pulled away when he was done licking away the blood.

"You know it's wrong, you doing this. Your mutilating yourself." Tate said angrily.

"You do it." Scarlet argued.

"Not anymore." Tate argued back.

"Promise me you'll never cut yourself again." Tate said as he pushed her sleeve back down and looked in her eyes.

"I don't want you hurting yourself. I care too much for you to do it." Tate said grabbing her face.

"I promise. I won't do it again." Scarlet said as she hugged him.

* * *

Aterwards scarlet and Tate went into her bedroom with Tate reading a book...well trying to since scarlet kept moving her hand up his thigh making it very difficult to pay attention and not jump on her and take her right there.

Scarlet still felt very sexual and tried to get some release by squeezing his thigh and moving her hand up and down. Knowing what she was doing to him. But kept talking about her parents.

"They planned some

dinner for tonight and I feel like their gonna make me talk about my problems." Scarlet said as she then squeezed making Tate hold his breath and nod.

"If they want me to feel better they could at least try to do something that's not done everyday." Scarlet said and Tate looked away and get distracted.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Tate said as his voice cracked trying to keep calm.

"Why are you asking me?" Scarlet said squeezing harder on his thigh.

"I don't know. It can't all be shit, right?" Tate said breathless as he felt himself get hard.

"There's got to be someplace better, somewhere. For people like you, at least." Tate said as scarlet smirked when she saw his hardness threw his jeans.

"Not you?" Scarlet asked as she moved to straddle him feeling the erection.

"Ever since you got here, this is the better place." Tate gasped as she grabbed him closer to him.

"Well that's good. Don't you think." Scarlet said.

"Ya it is." Tate said moaned when scarlet touched his erection through his jeans.

"mmm scarlet." Tate moaned and scarlet gasped.

Scarlet then undid his belt and pushed down his boxers and jeans and saw his erection.

She then took him all in her mouth and he moaned and grabbed her hair.

She bobbed up and down his erection and sucked his throbbing head.

Tate was in ecstasy and tangled his fingers in her hair even more and guided her through his erection.

Scarlet moaned and bit the top of his head before she sucked him and he moaned loudly and split his seed.

She swallowed his cum and he moaned before he grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"Glad to see you liked it." Scarlet said and he chuckled before he kissed her ones again

Scarlet reluctantly went to dinner with her parents. It was an awkward dinner to say at least and scarlet hoped to get out of there and go back to Tate.

"You're not eating anything." Vivien said as she saw scarlet pushing her food around the plate with her fork.

"I'm not hungry. I already had a snack before this." Scarlet said with a hint of a smirk as she thought of Tate.

"Your mother and I know that you're upset." Ben started

"Oh I'm perfect." Scarlet said with a smirk.

"But there's things I'd like to know.

Like who I'm going to live with after you get divorced?" Scarlet said angrily.

Vivien and be stayed quiet while scarlet continued.

"I'm wondering is there a third option.'Cause both of you kind of make me want to kill myself." Scarlet spit out angrily as she got up from her hair and Vivien and Ben shared a worried look which scarlet saw.

"Is that what you guys are afraid of? Me killing myself." Scarlet asked in disbelief.

"You never leave your room. You barely are textbook signs of depression." Ben said worried while scarlet just scoffed.

"We're very concerned, Scar." Vivien said while scarlet was infuriated.

"Ok, you guys drag me to the middle of nowhere thinking of saving our family when clearly that wasn't happening but you still did it and now you decide now that your not meant for each other and want to break up." Scarlet yelled while Vivien was meant to say something scarlet interrupted her.

"Then you buy a house that I actually like and you decide that you want to sell it without my approval cause clearly that's not important for anyone." Scarlet yells.

"So, fine, I'm depressed. But I'm not going to off myself if that's what you think." Scarlet says thinking back to the time when she tried but she pushed it out of her mind.

"So, you can go back to your policy of benign neglect." Scarlet yelled before running back to her room leaving then to think.

* * *

"Tate?" Scarlet called out as she looked around the room but no answer.

She then noticed a sound coming from the attic.

"Am I really gonna be one of those girls who's stupid enough to check out the noise?" Scarlet asked herself when she heard the noise again.

"I guess I am." She said as she

She went to pull the plug and stairs came out leading to the attic.

"Hello?" Scarlet asked as she looked around the attic.

She noticed when a red ball rolled on the floor and she stopped it with her boot.

"Play!" Beauregard yelled as he appeared out of the shadows.

Scarlet screamed and backed into Tate who arrived to see that scarlet has found Beauregard.

"You're scaring her." Tate said as he stood in front of scarlet.

"Go away!" Tate yelled and Beauregard vanished.

"Scarlet, it's okay. Calm down, okay?" Tate said as he wrapped his arms around a distressed Scarlet who was looking at where Beauregard was.

"They're from the past. The ghosts of people who've died here." Tate said and scarlet looked up and him.

"They're appearing to you now because you're evolved." Tate said with a smile.

"Don't be scared. All you have to do is tell them to go away. And they will. " Tate said as he cupped her cheek.

"Come on I wanna show you something." Tate said as he led scarlet somewhere else.

* * *

"You really know your way around this house." Scarlet said as Tate had pulled her in a secret place in the attic.

'I guess I do." Tate

"I've been exploring after my sessions." Tate said beofre he turned and looked at her.

"Don't tell your dad." Tate said smirking.

"Trust me I won't. " scarlet said and Tate pulled her into a wall.

"Look at all this great shit I found." Tate said as he found a hole with stuff in it.

"And check this out." Tate then pulled out male porn.

"I think gay porn is hot." Scarlet joked.

"Totally." Tate joked back and put them back.

"What's in the other box?" Scarlet asked and Tate shrugged and handed her the box.

They suddenly heard a noise and shot up.

"Come on we have to go." Tate said and he grabbed scarlet's hand and pulled her with him to her room with scarlet still holding the box.

* * *

They safely made it back into her room where scarlet sat on the bed looking through the box and Tate had his ear to the door to see if any one caught them but heard nothing.

"Oh come on Tate no one saw us now help me look threw this box." Scarlet said as she looked at Tate.

"Yah I will in a second." Tate said as he kept trying to hear through the door.

Scarlet huffed and got up from the bed and walked to Tate.

"Come on. Stop worrying. No one saw us. " scarlet said kissing his neck.

He moaned and she tugged him away from the door.

"See nothing so stop worrying." Scarlet said as she had her arms wrapped on his neck and they looked at the door before she kissed him one more time and pulled away and sat down and went back to the box leaving a pouty Tate.

Tate sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"These pictures are old." Scarlet stated and Tate hummed and started kissing her neck from behind.

As soon as that kiss started her hyper sexualness came back. She thought it was gone when she was with Tate before dinner.

She quickly turned around and kissed him roughly and pushing him down on the bed knocking the box on the floor.

She climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him.

Their lips moved in sync and scarlet moved her hands grasping his face and Tate grabbed her hair and pushed her closer.

Tate's hands moved slowly from her hair to her back and to her butt which he squeezed.

Scarlet moved her hands under her shirt where she tugged.

"Wait do you want to?" Scarlet asked worried while Tate chuckled.

"Your asking me if I'd be ok if I take my clothes off?" Tate chuckled.

"Well I don't want to pressure you." Scarlet said.

"Trust me your not I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Tate said husky before he recaptured her lips.

He moved his lips to her neck nibbling on it. Scarlet gasped at the contact and pulled him closer.

While nibbling Tate grabbed scarlet's back and sat up with her on his thighs.

Scarlet reacted first and took his shirt off revealing his chiseled chest.

Tate smiled and kissed her again. Pulling up her shirt revealing her red bra.

He pushed her down on the bed and started to kiss down. He moved his lips down her body, to her neck, shoulder to her chest and down her stomach where he stopped and unbottoned her jeans before taking them off her and throwing them on the floor.

Scarlet moaned and moved her hands on his neck, grabbed him and kissed him again.

She wrapped her legs around him and moved her hands to unbotton his jeans. She pulled the zipper down and pushed the jeans down.

Tate then touched her face and moved his lips on her chest where he ripped her bra off. Scarlet gasped and Tate moved down where he stopped near her waist and took her underwear off.

He smirked and dove into her making her moan. He moaned as he tasted her and licked his way in her.

Scarlet gasped and moaned at the contact, have never felt it before and loved it.

Tate went for a few more licks before climbing back on top of her and kissing her with a moan.

Scarlet close to climaxing took off his boxers and he pulled them under the covers.

"Are you sure?" Tate said husky with lust and love in his eye.

"Yes." Scarlet moaned.

Tate thrusted in and scarlet bit her lips feeling the pain.

Tate stayed there for a while so she could get used to his size but soon the pain turned into pleasure.

Scarlet moaned and Tate knew that was a signal to move.

Tate thrusted in and out making scarlet moan in pleasure.

Scarlet raked her nails down his back as she felt the pressure start to release.

"Tate." Scarlet screamed as Tate thrusted faster and he growled.

After a few more thrusts Scarlet finally released and let out a scream.

She rolled them over so she was on top and rolled her hips creating friction.

Tate moaned and grabbed her hips tightly guided her up and down his throbbing erection.

She moved faster and faster feeling Tate tighten his grip on her hips feeling his coming closer to his release.

After a few more thrusts and moan Tate finally released making scarlet moan.

He rolled them over and thrusted a few more times before he stopped, still laying on scarlet looked down at her with love in his eyes.

Scarlet looked up and noticed Tate looking at her. She smiled at kissed him passionately hoping the moment would last.

* * *

"Tate...you...have..to...go." scarlet said the next morning kissing him trying to get him to go to his session with her dad.

"What...if...I...don't...want...to." Tate said in between kisses.

Scarlet ended it and sat up with the covers around herself looking down at Tate who was laying down with the sheet around his waist.

"I don't care you have to go." Scarlet said and Tate poured before he sat up.

"Fine." Tate pouted and got up and put his clothes on with scarlet watching.

"Good bye kiss." Tate says and scarlet huffs and kisses him.

Tate deepens the kiss and carresses her body threw the sheets making scarlet moan.

Scarlet ended the kiss with Tate pouting.

"You can't kiss your way out of this now go." Scarlet said before kissing him one more time.

Tate kissed her one more time before walking out the door.

* * *

After Tate left to go have his session with her dad scarlet smiled and wrapped the sheets around herself and went to go to the bathroom when a voice from out of nowhere.

"Look what he did to me." The ghost said as she pointed to the blood. Scarlet was startled and frighten at the sight of her.

"Go away!" Scarlet yelled and before she knew it the ghost had disappeared.

"I guess Tate was right." Scarlet whispered to herself before she had went into the bathroom.

* * *

Tate sat in ben's office with a smile.

"You know, I really like talking to you, Dr. Harmon. You've helped me a lot. Maybe it's the drugs. I don't have any more visions." Tate started.

"I think it might have just been like a... like a screwy chemical imbalance. And of course, the parenting." Tate finished with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you feel so much better, Tate. I really am." Ben said and then looked at the clock and noticed that their time was up.

"Our session's over for today." Ben said and Tate went to get up and head back to scarlet when Ben stopped him.

"Look, I, uh..." Ben started and Tate looked at him.

"I need to ask you something. Off the clock. And I have no right. But... I'm desperate." Ben said with a sad look.

"I'm worried about Scarlet." Ben said looking down.

"I get that. She's your daughter." Tate said nodding.

"But, you know, she's not a little girl anymore." Ben sadly said.

"And at some point..." Ben started

"you're gonna have to let her go." Tate said.

"She won't talk to me or vivien anymore. They used to be very close." Ben said.

"She's been through a lot." Tate said.

"She talks to you. I know she talks to you." Ben said.

"What I'm getting at, Tate, is if Scarlet is in trouble, real trouble, please come to me right away." Ben said and the pills came into tate's mind.

"I don't want to lose her. I can't. I wouldn't survive it." Ben said with a sad look.

"I wish you were my father. My life would have been a lot different." Tate said with a smile.

Tate then went to leave but he then stopped and turned to Ben.

"Scarlet is going threw a rough time but she's coming out of it. I know she is." Tate said before he left.

* * *

Scarlet layed on her bed feeling refreshed when she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it only to find her mom at the door.

"Can I come in?" Vivien said with a smile and scarlet opened the door and Vivien went in.

"So it looks like, uh... this guy's pretty serious about buying the house." Vivien said and scarlet frowned.

"I mean, we won't know officially until it's actually in escrow, but...

I wanted to talk to you about it." Vivien said.

"Well there's nothing to talk about now is there." Scarlet said angrily.

"Well um there...kinda is." Vivien whispered.

"you and I will go stay with your Aunt Jo till we find a place." Vivien said and scarlet eyes bugged out.

"What about Dad?" Scarlet asked,

"Well, Dad still has patients, and...

I don't really know, sweetheart. We haven't figured it all out yet." Vivien said and scarlet sat down on the bed sadly.

"This wasn't the way it was supposed to go, honey." Vivien said as she sat next to scarlet and petted her hair.

"Your dad and I really loved each other."

"How'd you know you loved him?" Scarlet asked her mom.

"I don't know." Vivien let out a huff

"The thing is, when you fall in love, it's kind of like you go crazy, and before you know it, the whole world looks different, and then you'll do anything for the other person." Vivien said with a smile.

"Why do you ask?" Vivien asked.

"No reason." Scarlet said and layed her head on her mom's shoulder thinking of Tate.

* * *

after the mother daughter talk scarlet and Vivien had ended up looking in the box Scarlet had found with Tate.

"Look at this." Vivien said as she showed scarlet the picture of the house.

"Wow."

"That's the house." Scarlet said.

"Yeah. When it was first built." Vivien said.

"Where'd you find all this stuff?" Vivien said.

"In the attic." Scarlet said and she pulled out another picture of two people.

"That's the original owners."

"Nora and Charles Montgomery." Vivien said and scarlet was shocked because she could have sworn that she saw Nora before.

* * *

that was episode 7 and feel free to check out my new story called love under a full moon a teen wolf story.


	7. 1x08 rubber man

1x08 rubber man

New chapter.

* * *

Scarlet was in her room laying, thinking about the night before and the picture could that mean- No, yes Nora was a ghost.

"How predictable." Scarlet muttered before she played on her stomach.

Scarlet's stomach started grumbling and she got up and headed to the door but when she was about to turn the knob she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Ow" Scarlet muttered as she placed a hand on her stomach.

She rubbed her stomach before she went downstairs in the kitchen.

* * *

"Ahhmm" Scarlet yelled as she munched down on the chips.

Behind her on the counter top were wrappers and wrappers of chips, cookies,pastries and many more.

"Mmm well that was good." Scarlet muttered as she threw the bag on the pile of many more on the counter.

"What's there more to eat."

Scarlet said as she went to the drawers and got another bag and went to place it on the counter.

Moira came in and noticed the many empty bags on the counter.

"Oh hey moira don't mind me I'm just gonna throw these away." Scarlet awkwardly said as she got the wrappers and threw them in the trash.

"Its alright dear but must I say you have quiet the appetite." Moira said

"Haha oh that." Scarlet chuckled.

"Yah... I just can't seem to stay full I keep getting hungry." Scarlet said.

"Is that right." Moira said and scarlet nodded before she grabbed the chips and walked back to her room.

As soon as scarlet left Moira went to the trash and saw so many wrappers.

She had to keep an eye on scarlet She knew that for sure she just hope that she wasn't what she was thinking.

* * *

After scarlet finished her chips she wandered around the house and came to the basement hoping to find Tate when she noticed a red ball come out.

She grabbed it and went to the corner on which it rolled to.

"You want to play?" She asked but no answer.

"Come out.I'm not gonna hurt you." Scarlet said and she noticed something.

"I'm sorry I freaked out yesterday you scared me but come out we can play." Scarlet said nicely and the shadow went to move but Ben came in the way.

"Who are you talking to?"Ben asked as he found Scarlet.

Scarlet looked at the corner to see the shadow but found nothing.

"No one." Scarlet muttered and looked at her dad sadly.

"Come upstairs. There's something we need to discuss." Ben said walking back upstairs.

"A discussion? Oh, crap." Scarlet said walking up the stairs slowly looking at the corner.

They soon made it to Ben's office where he Sat on his chair and scarlet Sat on his desk.

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Levinson and Scarlet, you haven't been in school in two weeks." Ben said angry and worried.

"What is going on" Ben asked and scarlet looked away.

"I don't like it there."

"There cruel and mean and I get in any fights because people don't like me." Scarlet said now laying on his desk.

"What does that mean?" Ben asks and scarlet scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"That is so you." Scarlet says getting up from the desk.

"Some kids say they're having problems at school and their parents just pull them right out." Scarlet says angrily.

"Have you told your mom about this?" Ben asked and scarlet shakes her head and changes the subject to him.

"How is it that a big, fancy shrink hasn't noticed that his wife has totally lost her it?" Scarlet says angrily.

"Scarlet, look at me." Ben firmly says but she doesn't.

"Look at me." Ben said firmly and this time she looks at him.

"What's going on with her?" Ben asks her and scarlet leans on the wall.

"Well, when she's not in bed or worrying about absolutely everything that's going on, she's eating raw brains."Scarlet says putting her foot on the wall.

"Maybe she thinks the twins are stealing hers,'cause that's kind of how it seems." Scarlet says.

"Well, it sounds like, um, your mom is depressed and you're feeling very alone and isolated." Ben says.

"This isn't about me I'm saying Mom's crazy and it's your fault." Scarlet accuses and she crosses her arms.

"You drove her crazy."

"With your cheating."

"Young girls, old ladies with feather dusters. You're so weird and pathetic, I'm surprised you haven't gone after me." Scarlet said disgusted.

"I'm still your father." Ben said standing up.

"Do not talk to me like that." He said and scarlet rolled her eyes.

"I don't have anything more to say anyway." Scarlet said and she looked at the clock.

"Session's over." Scarlet said as she headed away from his office.

"Scarlet." Ben yelled but she ignored him and ran into her room.

* * *

"Idiot father" Scarlet muttered as she paced back and forth.

"Ugh he just makes me so mad." She cried out She stopped pasing and looked at the vanity mirror she had and looked at herself.

She suddenly felt dizzy and saw the room blur.

She held on to the mirror but she went to walk to her bed when she collapsed.

* * *

Moira snuck into scarlet's room and quickly closed the door She turned to view the room only to find her worst nightmares.

She found Scarlet unconscious on the floor.

"Oh you poor thing I knew this was gonna happen I just hoped it wasn't true" Moira said as she walked closer to scarlet's body.

Moira picked up her body and slowly dragged her to her bed and layer her down as she was asleep.

Moira looked at her ones more before she walked out of the room looking as of nothing happenened.

* * *

"Scarlet..." Vivien said trying to wake up her daughter up.

"Scarlet, wake up." Scarlet woke up and looked at her surroundings.

"What we're am I" scarlet moaned waking up.

"We're leaving this house tonight." Vivien said and scarlet suddenly woke up.

"We're going to Aunt Jo's."

"What?!" Scarlet yelled as she noticed her mother packed her bags.

"We're not spending another night here." Vivien said and grabbed scarlet's arm and pulled her down the stairs and outside where the care was.

Scarlet stepped to open the door but before she got in she took a view of the house with tears in her eyes as she thought that she's leaving tate.

Tate in the shadows saw scarlet go in the car with tears in his eyes shaking no this can not happen hopefully the plan will work he thought.

Scarlet reluctantly went in the car they were about to leave when a voice from the back seat scared them.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Bianca said.

"Oh, my God..." Vivien shocked said.

"I'm hurt, and I need some help." Bianca teased with a laugh.

Vivien screamed and scarlet and her ran out of the car.

"I know you bitches."

"Go, Scar! Go!"

"Go!" Vivien yelled as they ran in the house and locked the door.

Scarlet ran in her room and locked it as her mom had told her while Vivien called the police.

* * *

Scarlet locked the door and panicked for her mother. She turned around screamed a little when she saw Tate She relaxed.

Tate instantly wrapped his arms around her holding her in his arms with tears.

"You were gonna leave me." Hate cried as he held her and scarlet wrapped her arms around him closer.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't want to but my mom wanted to leave." Scarlet said as she kissed his neck trying to calm his breathing.

Tate kissed her passionately cupping her face bringing her closer.

"Please, don't leave. I don't know what I'll do if you leave." Tate cried cupping her cheek.

"I'll never leave you tate. I love you." Scarlet said cupping his cheek looking at him.

Tate hummed as she said those words he looked up at her and smiled and she smiled back.

He kissed her ones more, picking her up and settling her one the bed moving in between her legs.

"I love you too." Tate said with a smile making scarlet smile back and leaning in for a passionate kiss. Beggining their night of love making.

* * *

"Did it hurt?" Tate asked.

Scarlet and Tate were in scarlet's bed naked with the covers on them. Scarlet sat up playing with his hand while he played next to her.

"Did what hurt?" Scarlet asked as she smiled and continued to play with his fingers.

"The first time. It usually does." Tate said looking at her.

"I'm a little but then afterwards it was intense." Scarlet said.

"For me, too." Tate said and scarlet chuckled.

"You really are here...aren't you?" Scarlet asked touching his chest.

"Of course." Tate said

"I'll always be here, if that's what you want." Tate said touching her.

"Yes I want you too." Scarlet said kissing him. He smiled and she smiled as well before she dropped her smile when she had a thought.

"They'll always be here, too, won't they?" Scarlet asked and Tate looked confused.

"The- whatever- others." Scarlet said and Tate held her closer.

"They can't hurt us, Scarlet." Tate said.

"Those fuckers who tried to kill me and my mom. They're dead, aren't they?" Scarlet asked.

'We saw them outside last night in our car. My mom's totally freaked. She thinks they're back to finish what they started. I mean, she called the police and my dad rushed over." Scarlet replied.

"They're just trying to scare 's all they can do now." Tate said trying to ease her.

"I wish I could tell my mom that. So she isn't scared of everything she sees" Scarlet says looking away.

"You can't. You can't. You can't, Scarlet." Tate said urgently.

"If you tell anyone what we know, they'll say you're crazy."

"They'll want to lock you up." Tate said panicked.

"They'll try to take you away from here."

"We'll never see each other again." Tate said panicked and scared.

"Hey. Hey Tate calm down." Scarlet said as she straddled him.

"I know I can't tell my mom. So I won't be locked up. And I'm never gonna be apart from you. " Scarlet said touching his face and kissing it.

"Ok so calm down." Scarlet said kissing him once more.

* * *

After Tate left Scarlet quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbing everything she can eat.

She opened bags and drinks taking it all down jusy can't seem to get enough.

Soon enough the craving had settled down and opened another bag laying on the counter.

"Scarlet!" Ben yelled.

"Can you come here for a sec?"Ben yelled.

"Coming!" Scarlet yelled as she took a couple more chips in her mouth before throwing the bag in the trash.

"I threw this out months ago." Scarlet heard her mother yell at her dad.

"What's going on?" Scarlet asked as she walked in the room to see her mother angry.

"Um...honey, would you please just tell your dad about last night?" Vivien said to scarlet.

"Go on, honey. It's okay."

"Just tell him what you saw; what you told the police." Vivien said.

"Well I told them what I though you wanted me to tell them and I said I didn't see anything." Scarlet said.

"Scarlet...!" Vivien yelled making scarlet flinch.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I don't know what you saw. You were so upset, so I was upset. I still am."scarlet says feeling guilty.

"Ok honey you can go now." Ben said and scarlet walked out of the room went to the kitchen grabbed two box's of chips and headed to room.

* * *

After 2 boxes of chips and 4 sodas later scarlet sat in her room finally feeling somewhat full.

She heard noise down stairs and went to check it out.

When she did all she saw was chaos police cars and her mom being pulled away.

"Mom!" Scarlet yelled and Vivien smiled at her from the window saying I love you.

Scarlet let out a few tears before Tate went up to her and pulled her away and in a hug.

"It's all my fault." Scarlet whispered as she hugged Tate and let out a few tears.

"No, sweetie. It's not." Tate said comforting her.

"You did the best thing you could do." Tate said easng her.

"It's okay. I'm here." Tate said smiling at her holding her in his arms.

Scarlet clinged on him never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Review, follow and favorite**.


	8. 1x09 spooky little girl

1x09 spooky little girl

* * *

Tate and scarlet are in scarlet's bed. Scarlet is sleeping. Tate lies next to her and watches her sleep.

"You're staring." Scarlet says with her eyes closed.

" I'm gazing." Tate corrects her smiling down at her.

"It's creepy." Scarlet jokes.

"It's romantic." Tate replies.

Scarlet opens her eyes and glances at Tate. Scarlet then puts a pillow over her face so he can't stare at her anymore.

"Hey!" Tate says laughing and removes it. He rolls on top of scarlet and kisses her with passion.

"This is bad of us." Scarlet says as Tate kisses down her neck.

"Yes, it is." Tate says looking at then back to kissing her neck.

"If my dad walks in …" scarlet starts and Tate stops kissing her neck.

"Dad who?" Tate says before kissing her on the lips. Scarlet smiles and kisses back.

As things were getting heated scarlet heard footsteps coming up.

"Oh looks like you have to go." Scarlet pouts as Tate stops kissing her and smiles.

"Oh I'll be back to finish this." Tate says kissing her one more time before disappearing.

Just as Tate left Ben walked in her room.

"Hey sweetie I was wonderinf if you want anything." Ben asked smiling and scarlet nod happy.

"Yah if you can get me 5 bags of chips, 3 bottles of soda, pepperoni pizza extra cheese you know I like it like that. Oh and cupcakes and any other junk food you can find." Scarlet says smiling down at Ben.

"Wow honest that's quite the appetite You got there." Ben said exclaiming it and scarlet giggles.

"Well when I wake up I usually really hungry." Scarlet says smiling back.

"Ok honey I'll het everything you want." Ben said walking out the door.

* * *

Half and hour later scarlet layed on her bed with pounds and pounds ocf food were on her bed using her laptop watching a movie.

Out of nowhere scarlet runs into the bathroom opened the lid of the toilet and threw up blood.

Scarlet couched and threw up more blood. She clenched her stomach a she then threw up the food she just ate.

She went to stand up and look in the mirror but threw up again blood and food in the sink some of it landing on the mirror.

Scarlet couched and spit out the remains of what she threw up.

Scarlet shocked looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale with blood running down her chin.

"What's happening to me?" Scarlet muttered as she looked at the bathroom and saw nothing but blood and her remains of what she ate.

Scarlet let out a few tears of what she saw. She quickly flushed the toilet and grabbed pieces of toilet paper watered them and cleaned the rim of the seat and the tile on where she got blood on.

She then threw the toilet paper in the trash and went to the sink where she rinsed the sink and grabbed another piece of toilet paper and cleaned the mirror and threw the dirty toilet paper in the trash.

She then brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth and spit the remains.

After she cleaned everything up Scarlet looked at the trash. She knew thag if anyone saw it they would worry and she did not need that now since her mom is the main worry right now.

Scarlet grabbed the trash bag put it in a knot and snuck downstairs and out the door. She went to the trash can where placed it underneath other trash and hid it.

She quickly went back upstairs and in her room where she locked the door and let out a breath.

She looked at the food on her bed and put it all in the drawers next to her bed.

She then layed down and looked at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with me?" Scarlet whispered to herself and she closed her eyes. She glad that the bag is gone and she let out a relief sigh.

What she didn't know what that moors saw the whole thing from the window. She knew what was happening and she had to tell Constance fast before it's too late.

* * *

Scarlet walked out the door and heard her dad talking on the phone and quickly hid.

"Hello?" Ben asked.

"Uh, just-just slow down, Doctor.

I can't... I can't understand you." Ben said and scarlet took a peak at her dad and squared down the stairs As she head her dad's conversation with her mom's doctor.

"I spoke with Vivien's psychiatrist, and he doesn't feel she's mentally strong enough to hear this news right now." The doctor said.

"Normally, I would be very uncomfortable giving a husband this information, but you are her designated health care proxy." The doctor continued.

"Would you just tell me what's going on, Doctor?"Ben said worried.

"Heteropaternal superfecundation." The doctor said.

"Hetero-what?" Ben asked

"Your wife's twins have different fathers." The doctor said and scarlet's eyes bugged out.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Ben said shocked.

"It's extremely rare. Maybe one in a million. Your wife must have had intercourse with two different men during the same ovulation cycle, within a 48-hour period." The doctor said and scarlet went back upstairs and shut the door.

Many questions floated in her mind as she heard the news her mom had twins and one belonged to a different man that wasn't her father.

"Holy crap!" Scarlet yelled.

* * *

Constance came in a short while after the conversation with the doctor. She was drunk, angry and looking for scarlet.

"Where is she?" Constance yelled and movies came out.

"Little slut." Constance muttered.

"Who?" Moira asked.

"Scarlet." Constance replied angry.

"She's been catting around with my dog walker." Constance said.

"Nonsense. The girl's taste in men is hardly refined, but I doubt it runs to rough trade." Moira said.

"Well, when Travis came back from dog walking - a 15-minute affair that somehow stretched into 45 - he smelled... of something other than canine." Constance yelled.

"You're delusional. That girl wouldn't give your greasy boy toy a second glance. She's in love with your little angel." Moira said.

"But once the truth comes out, I suspect that'll change." Moira said.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Constance asked.

"The two babies her mother is carrying - only one of them was fathered by Dr. Harmon." Moira said.

"There's also something else I've noticed changes in scarlet like she's having a bigger appetite than usual, I found her unconscious in her room on the floor and I heard throwing up in her bathroom and I saw her throwing a trash bag and she looked pale." Moira said and Constance looked shocked.

"Do you think.." moors asked.

"I believe she is." Constance said and they both paced back and forth.

"We must tell Tate this." Moira said and Constance nodded.

"But I do have to talk to him about Vivien." Constance said and she went to the basement.

* * *

"Tate?" Constance called out.

"Tate, honey, it's Mama. I have to talk to you." Constance asked again but no answer.

"Tate?"

"Tate...?" Constance called out.

"So talk." Tate said angrily.

"Oh!" Constance said startled.

"Oh, God. Tell me it isn't true, what I've been hearing about you." Constance said.

"About what?" Tate asked.

"Your behavior." Constance said.

"God, after all the missteps, we finally have somebody in this house that maybe can help you.

Tell me you did not crawl on top of that man's wife." Constance accused.

"Oh... Mama... Mama, you can't tell Scarlet, okay?" Tate yelled panicked.

"Please don't..." Tate cried out.

"What is wrong with you, for God sakes?" Constance yelled as she hit him.

"What's wrong with you?"Constance yelled again grabbing him.

"Mama!" Tate yelled.

"Don't you realize what you've done?" Constance yelled as she walked back upstairs.

"Mama...!"Tate yelled as he sat on the floor crying.

"First Vivien and not scarlet." Constance muttered.

Scarlet felt sad for no reason and wanted her mother so she defied to call her.

"Hello?" She heard her mother say.

"Mommy?" Scarlet said through the phone.

"Scarlet honey are you alright." Vivien said concerned

"I miss you mommy." Scarlet said crying making Vivien heart break.

"I know sweetheart I miss you too." Vivien said now crying as well.

"When will you come home I can't be here without you." Scarlet cried and let out a cry as she let out tears.

"Soon babe I promise now I have to go my times up." Vivien said.

"I love you." Scarlet said crying.

"I love you too so much." Vivien said before she hung up.

Scarlet hung up when she heard the dial.

She layed back down on her and cried.

"I miss you mommy." Scarlet said let out more tears.

Vivien let out tears when an officer came up to her.

"Who was that." The officer asked.

"My daughter." Vivien said with tears.

The officer patted her shoulder before walking away.

"My daughter who's in pain." Vivien said to herself as she let out a few more tears.

* * *

Scarlet finally calm down from crying and went downstairs to the basement hoping to find Tate.

"Tate?" Scarlet called ou as she went down the stairs.

"Tate are you hear?" Scarlet called out again but no answer She looked around and suddenly felt a something hit her foot.

"Bea?" Scarlet called out and she saw a shadow move.

"Bea ? Is that you?" She called out and she saw the shadow move its head.

Scarlet smiled and sat on the concrete floor. She took the ball and rolled it back to him.

He rolled it back and she smiled.

She bounced the ball and he let out a giggle making her smile and roll it back to him.

"I think you probably wondering how I know your name." She questions as she plays with him.

"Well Tate told me. He talks about you, you know. " she says with a smile and bea giggles and clapped his hands.

"He cares for you." Scarlet says and bea smiles.

"I care for you too" Scarlet said and he clapped his hands.

Scarlet giggled and she rolled the ball back to him.

And for a while she played with bea

She didn't know for how long but she enjoyed it. She felt happy.

* * *

When she finally left the basement after saying goodbye to bea Scarlet felt exhausted and it was only 9. She noticed the house quite and went upstairs to her room.

The first thing she noticed was Tate laying there with his eyes closed.

Scarlet smiled and walked over to her bed and layed next to him smiling at him.

She touched his cheek stroking it.

"Hey your here." Tate said waking up.

"Yah go back to sleep." Scarlet said and Tate closed his eyes. Scarlet scooted closer and felt Tate wrap his arms around her never wanting to let go of her.

* * *

I feel like falling asleep in each other's arm is their thing. :-)

**Review, follow, favorite!**


	9. 1x10 smouldering children

1x10 smoldering children

* * *

1994

_In 1994 Tate, Constance,Addy and Larry were all having dinner at the murder house. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the ham." Constance presented._

_"Ah... Wow. It looks lovely." Larry said as Addy and Tate smiled._

_"Now, who wants to say grace?" Constance asked and Tate spoke up._

_"Oh, Mother, may I?" Tate asked._

_"Oh, of course, son." Larry said and Tate smirked inside._

_"I was hoping you would choose to become a part of this family." Larry said and everyone held hands a Tate began to speak_.

"_Dear God, thank you for this salty pig meat we are about to eat, along with the rest of the indigestible swill." Tate started and everyone looked confused at what he was saying._

_"And thank you for our new charade of a family." Tate continued with a smile._

_"My father ran away when I was only six. If I'd have known any better, I would have joined him." Tate said and Constance slapped his hand hoping for him to stop_.

_"And, also, because she's been trying to get back into this house ever since she lost it, Lord, a big thank you for blinding the cocksucker that's doing my mother, so that he can't see what everybody knows." Tate continued._

_"She doesn't really love him." Tate says. _

_"Amen!" Addy yelled and they all let go. _

_"Now, Tate, I know that you've had a hard time making the adjustment, with all the recent changes - moving back in here after the... the tragedy that my own family went through..." Larry started but Tate interrupted him._

_"They burned themselves alive after you were cheating on your wife with Constance, Lawrence." Tate says looking at Larry_.

_"It was... that was nobody's fault._

_Passion drove her to it." Larry said._

_"One day, you'll understand._

_There are sacrifices you have to make in the name of love." Constance said and it became awkward_.

"On _a lighter note, I have reserved tickets for everybody, for Saturday, at our community theater, for the opening night of Brigadoon. I'm delighted to be debuting in the chorus." Larry said with a smile._

_Well, I, for one, shall be there with "bells on." Constance said with a smile._

_"Thank you, darling, for being so supportive and encouraging." Larry said smiling at her_.

_"You have allowed me to explore another facet of my self." Constance said lovingly._

_"Yay, I love the theater!" Addy yelled._

_"Don't, Addie!" Tate yelled angrily._

_"You're a smart girl. You know he killed our brother." Tate accused Larry_.

_"Stop it! Beau died in his slumber, of natural causes. Now, you know he had a respiratory ailment." Constance said yelling at Tate._

_"Your brother's in a better place. He suffered with every breath that he took." Larry said._

_"He only suffered because of you." Tate angrily said_.

_"You know, Tate, unlike your siblings, you were graced with so many gifts. How is it that you can't bring yourself to use them? Just a smile, or a kind word, could open the gates to heaven." Constance yelled and Tate broke his plate._

_"No matter how much you want it..._

_...I will never be your perfect son." Tate said angrily before getting up and walking upstairs_.

* * *

_The day of the shooting._

_Tate gets into his stash of crystal meth. He grinds a rock into powder, slices it into lines, snorts them up with a rolled up bill. He loads up on guns stashed under his bed. He cocks them and locks them and hides them in his trenchcoat._

_He then walks into an office nobody noticing the tank of gasoline or guns and walks into larry's office._

_"Tate, what are you doing here?" Larry asks_.

_"Shouldn't you be in school?" Larry asks._

_"I'm going right after." Tate said with a straight face._

_"After what?" Larry asked as he moved away from Tate_.

_Tate then grabbed the tank of gasoline and poured it all over larry, who yelled._

_Tate then lit a match and threw it at Larry._

_" Ah!" Larry yelled as he burned and Tate walking away heading to the school._

* * *

2011

"Mr. Harmon, my name is Peter McCormick." Peter said as Ben opened the door.

"I'm a truant officer for LAUSD." He said and Ben opened the door for him to come in.

"Uh... yeah, uh, come in. Living room. Please." Ben said as they walked towards the living room.

"Thanks." Peter said as he walked in.

"Right, well, no, I don't need to...

I... I don't need to be transferred, I just want to know which department."

Peter then looked at a bowl to fruit with flies all around it.

"You have blow-flies." Peter said.

"Oh, God. We shouldn't have left food out." Ben said as he threw the fruit away.

"I guess I better call the exterminator, then." Ben said before changing the subject.

"So, I assume you're here for Scarlet. I know she's missed a few days of school." Ben said.

"Yes. 16 consecutive days." Peter informed him.

"Sixteen?" Ben said shocked.

"Yeah." Peter says.

"We've made numerous attempts to contact your wife, Mr. Harmon. It's the only contact information we have." Peter said.

"Any more absences, and we're going to be seeing you in juvenile court." Peter said.

"Yes I understand I'll make sure she's in school tommarow." Ben says and Peter nods and both walk to the door.

"Well thank you Mr. McCormick for the notice." Ben said shaking his hand.

"No problem. I'm just glad that I could help." Peter said before smiling and walking out the door.

* * *

So light em up..

light em up up up

"Scarlet." Ben called out a he headed upstairs and heated the music.

"I need to talk to you." Ben yelled as he came up on her door.

I'm on fire...

"I don't feel well." Scarlet said

"Can I come in, please?" Ben said and scarlet opened the door.

"Is this about school?" Scarlet groaned

"Yes. It's about school." Ben said and scarlet rolled her eyes.

"If you want to give me the parent drill, 'cause it's going to make you 'feel better'..." Scarlet said putting quotes not felling better.

"Then save your breath cause I'm not going." Scarlet said before turning off her music.

"Why would it make me feel better?" Ben asked.

"Because you want to feel like a good father." Scarlet said irritated.

"Only if I've been a good father." Ben said.

"And I've been a lousy father lately." Be said and scarlet scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yah no kidding." Scarlet muttered.

"I owe you an apology." Ben said.

"Is this some trick to make me feel sorry for you? Cause it's not gonna work." Scarlet said.

"I can't imagine what this year's been like for you; moving and starting a new school and all the craziness that happened to us here." Ben said.

"Hey, remember last year when you announced you were going to Harvard?" Ben said and scarlet sat on the bed.

"I lied to make you happy." Scarlet said calming down.

"I knew that." Ben said sitting next down to her.

"I also knew that you were smart and you can go anywhere you want for college." Ben said and scarlet rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Scarlet." Ben said grabbing her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet said.

"This isn't like you." Ben said shaking her.

"I can't go back, Dad." Scarlet said and Ben hugged her her.

"Okay, okay, honey, okay." Ben said hugging her.

"We'll find you another school." Ben said releasing her.

"You dont understand! They're all the same!" Scarlet yelled getting up from the bed.

"Honey, you have to meet me halfway." Ben said.

"We'll find you a new school, but you have to start going , we'll end up in juvenile court." Ben said.

"Deal?" Ben asked and scarlet nodded.

"Deal." Scarlet said and Ben kissed her head and walked out of the room.

Scarlet put the music back on and instantly ran to her desk and pulled out the drink that moira have her a few hours earlier.

_Flashback_

_Scarlet was in her bed feeling awful clutching her stomach. She was pale and sweaty and breathing heavily like she couldn't breath._

_Moira comes in quietly with a black container with a black straw._

_"Oh you poor thing." Moira said before sitting next to scarlet and making her sit up._

_"Here hone drink this." Moira said before putting the straw in scarlet's mouth._

_Scarlet drank and grabbed it holding it closer to her getting her strength back in her body_.

_"Moira, what's happening to me." Scarlet whispered_

_"Something I will tell you see on dear." Moira said _

_"Now don't let anyone see that and I will bring one over once in a while." Moira said before walking away._

* * *

With Tate he was downstairs in the basement waiting for the exterminator to come here so he could take care of him.

The exterminator came downstairs and Tate came behind him.

"You're a murderer."Tate said and startled the exterminator.

"You need to stay and repent for the countless innocent lives you've stolen!" Tate said before shoving the nozzle in the exterminator' s face.

* * *

Scarlet was in the attic where Tate told her to be. She had felt slightly better and was feeling stronger.

She was laying down on the floor looking at the ceiling when she saw Tate coming in upset.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet said sitting up and taking his hand

"He wants to separate us. He's gonna send you away." Tate said hysterical.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scarlet said confused.

"I just heard him talking on the phone with a boarding school, asking about financial packages." Tate said.

"I knew it." Scarlet said getting up pasing back and forth.

"He sent Mom away. I don't know why I thought I was safe." Scarlet scoffs.

"I'm so stupid. Of course he's going to send me away, too." Scarlet said.

"I'm so stupid!" Scarlet yells and Tate stops her and grabs her face.

"There's nothing stupid about you.

And I won't let him send you away." Tate said kissing her.

* * *

Ben was downstairs in the bathroom washing his face he looked up at the mirror to see the rubberman.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Ben said yelling at him charging at him.

"Show your face!" Ben yelled as he went to hit him but missed.

"Who are you?!"Ben yelled.

"You raped my wife! You raped my wife!You raped my wife!" Ben yelled and the rubberman pushed

"Show me your face!" Ben yelled.

"Who are you?! Who are you?!" Ben yelled and the rubberman put him a a headlock.

"Tate..." Ben said as he took off the mask.

"Scarlet!" Tate said and put pressure on the lock.

"Wha... Wha..."Ben said feeling dizzy.

"The only reason I'm not killing you is for her. You need to take a little nap, and then it'll all be over." Tate said angrily before putting Ben to sleep.

* * *

Scarlet was in the attic waiting for Tate drinking what moira gave her her.

She heard footsteps and quickly hid her drink.

"Hey." Scarlet said smiling at a stressed Tate.

"we're running out of time." Tate said closing the door.

"Time for what? Are you okay your being weird." Scarlet said getting up.

"I figured out how to keep them from sending you away." Tate said happily.

"What run away?" Scarlet asks.

"Kind of." Tate said before sitting down with her next to him.

"I love you, Scarlet." Tate said holding her hand.

"And I want you to be happy and free." He says and she smiles.

"If we take these, we can stay here." Tate says taking out a bottle of pills.

"We can play with Beauregard, we can play games, watch videos." Tate says smiling.

"We can be together forever." Tate says with enthusiasm.

"You want us to commit suicide?" Scarlet says shocked.

"Yeah. And I don't think there's enough in here to really, you know.." Tate says.

"So I think if we use these..." Tate says and pulls out more pills.

"Where did you get those pills?" Scarlet says shocked.

"You dad has a lot of samples." Tate says looking at the pills.

"Did you hurt my dad?" Scarlet asks.

"No, I just knocked him out so I could buy us some time!" Tate yelled.

"Listen to me, Scarlet, we can't get all chicken shit about this." Tate says.

"We're running out of options." Tate says.

'Yeah. Okay, I get it." Scarlet lies nodding her head.

"It's the only way we can be together." Scarlet continues to play her sherade making Tate smile.

"Like Romeo and Juliet." Tate says smiling.

"I know how to do it so that it won't hurt." Tate says.

"Can we do it in the bathtub?" Scarlet asks and Tate freezes.

"Why?" Tate says thinking that she's remembering.

"Cause it's warm and nice and I can light some candles." Scarlet says smiling.

"Okay." Tate says with a sigh.

"But we have to go now." Tate says and katerina nods.

"I'll-I'll go run the bath."scarlet says and runs off.

"Okay." Tate says and scarlet runs out the door.

Scarlet runs everywhere to find her dad panicking. She found him unconscious and shook him.

"Help! Dad, help me! He's trying to kill me!" Scarlet said panicked trying to wake her dad up.

"Help!" Scarlet said.

"Scarlet, no!" Tate said and scarlet looked up with tears.

"Dad?!"

"Help me!" Scarlet said as she ran into the kitchen.

Scarlet then felt the room spin.

"What's happening?" Scarlet said scared.

"What did you do to me?" She said crying.

"You have to stop." Tate said trying to calm her.

"Let's just do what we said we would." Hate said.

"Dad, where are you?! Help me!" Scarlet screamed and ran to the door.

"Scarlet!" Tate yelled.

"Stop running!" Tate yelled as scarlet ran to the gate and ran out and ended up at the house.

She looked confused before running back outside to a different way out and once again ended up back in the house.

After trying over and over scarlet Sat on the stairs crying holding in to herself. Tate slowly walked to her with a sad look on his face.

"No... Please, Tate, please, I don't want to die." Scarlet choked out making tate's heart break.

"It's too late for that. Scarlet, listen to me." Tate said crouching down grabbing her hand.

"Why am I running around like a crazy person? Did you drug me?" Scarlet accused and Tate shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I have to show you something." Tate said getting up extending his hand.

"And then you're free to go wherever you want. I promise I won't stop you." Tate reassured her.

"You have to trust me." Tate pleaded and scarlet nodded and took his hand with him leading her to the basement.

* * *

"I feel weird." Scarlet said as she walked down the stairs.

"Like I'm going crazy." Scarlet finished and she looked around the basement and spotted the exterminator.

"Come on. It's so disgusting down here." Tate said pulling her away.

"Okay, come on. Close your eyes." Tate said and scarlet reluctantly did as he told.

"And remember... everything's going to be okay. I love you." Tate said as he let her to a secluded place.

"Open your eyes." Tate said and scarlet did.

Scarlet screamed as she saw her body. She then remembered when she died.

"_No!"_

_"Don't you die on me!"_

_"Scarlet!"_

"I died when I took all those pills..." Scarlet said as she looked at her body. Eyes closer looking pale and flies flying over her.

"I tried to save you. I did. I tried to make you throw them up. You threw up some." Tate said sad to see her like this broken and crying.

"Not enough. You took so many, Scarlet." Tate said and scarlet wrapped her arms around her crying.

"You died crying. I held you. You were safe." Tate said looking at scarlet.

"You died... loved." Tate said and he wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"I hardly feel anything." Scarlet muttered through her tears.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, Scarlet." Tate said squeezing her.

"I had this idea that if you chose to die, with me, you wouldn't be so sad." Tate said as he hugged her even closer ans she let him.

"I never wanted you to see this.

I'm so sorry, Scarlet..." Tate said and he let her cry.

* * *

Afyer her grieving and accepting that she died Tate and scarlet ended up at the attic playing cards.

Scarlet had decided to take a break to look outside the window. Getting a view of what she will look at for the rest of her undying life.

"So...all this time, I thought I was protecting you." Tate said sitting down looking at her.

"But you were protecting me." Scarlet said resting her head on the wall looking at him.

"That's all I ever wanted to do, since I first saw you." Tate said.

"Is that all you wanted to do." Scarlet said smirking and Tate blushed.

"But why keep it a secret?" Scarlet said as she sat back down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Tate. I'm dead. Wanna hook up?" Tate said looking at her and she laughed.

"I don't think so." Tate said with a face.

"Why can't I remember dying.?" Scarlet exclaimed and she then looked at Tate.

"Do you?" Scarlet asked

"Nope." Tate said.

"What happens now?" Scarlet asks.

"You draw a card, and then discard." Tate joked and scarlet smiled.

"No, with everything. How is it gonna be like?" Scarlet asked.

"Like it's always been." Tate said smiling at her.

"It's you and me. Together for always." Tate says with love and scarlet smiles and leans in to kiss him.

* * *

After being in the attic for hours playing cards, kissing lots of kissing and touching scarlet wanted to call it a night and went to bed.

Scarlet walked to her room and turned on the light to see moira there sitting there.

"Oh God moira what are you doing here?" Scarlet said clutching her chest and closing the door.

"I came to talk to you." Moira said getting up.

"I see you found out about..." moira motioned to scarlet.

"Um yah." Scarlet said awkwardly.

"I'm deal in the best I can." Scarlet said and moira nodded.

"Of course but there's something I need to tell you." Moira said.

"Um ok What is it?" Scarlet said.

"Your pregnant."

* * *

Review, follow and favourite!_I_


	10. 1x11birth

1x11 birth

Wow just one more chapter away from the last episode so excited!

* * *

"I'm...pregnant" Scarlet said and moira nodded.

Scarlet broke out in laugh she found it hilarious that she was pregnant.

"Sorry but that's impossible because Tate said that ghost can't get pregnant." Scarlet sai as she finished laughing.

"Oh honey I thought that too. But it all makes sense. I found you unconscious once and your amount of food your eating and you throwing up blood." Moira said.

"Wait how did you know that? " scarlet asked

"I saw you." Moira said.

"And just yesterday you were weak like you were drained. And I asked around look through some books and congratulations you have a human being inside of you." Moira said with a smile touching her stomach.

"What- that...that's not possible." Scarelt stuttered.

"I'm afraid so don't worry I know what's happening to you. Your pregnancy will be different than any pregnancy known to man or ghost." Moira said and scarlet gasped and sat down.

"What was it you have me?" Scarlet said.

"Blood." Moira said normally and scarlet gasped.

"Like I said your pregnancy is different like a normal one. Your baby was conceived when you were dead and that's rare. A one in a million. And for your baby to be made normally she needs blood so she takes yours and when she takes your you loose and you need blood to recharge yourself and to feed your baby." Moira said and scarlet looked at the floor with a shocked expression.

"I want to know more if what you say is true." Scarlet says.

"It is trust me and I feel like tour baby will have power no ghost here has and strength that will make him or her rise to the occasion." Moira said and scarlet looked shocked more than ever.

"Powers? What kind of powers are you referring to?" Scarlet asked.

"That I don't know. Only you will." Moira said.

"Me?" Scarlet asked

"Yes your baby will develop within you so you will experience her powers before hand." Moira said getting up from the bed.

"I know your shocked dear so I'll leave you alone to deal with it. But here's your refill in case you get hungry." Moira said placing it on the nightstand and walking out the door closing it behind her.

Scarlet laid down on her bed shocked of the hoped that it wasn't true. Hoped she wasn't pregnant but she knew it was true. She had suspected it with all the eating and when she collapsed but she just assumed it was a sickness and it would pass.

What was she gonna do? How would she tell her parents? How was she gonna tell tate? All questions she couldn't answer at least not tonight.

* * *

Tate walked into the basement trying to find Nora.

He saw one of his old cars and smiled at the memory.

"Who are you?" Nora asked as she stopped crying.

"It's me, Tate." Tate said walking towards the weeping women.

"Life's too short for so much sorrow." Tate said to Nora trying to get her to remember when she had told him that.

"You're wrong. It's an eternity. Just endless days and nights of longing; where's my baby?" Nora asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Tate said as he sat next to her.

"You, you promised me. You made one with her, the-the lady of the house." Nora argued.

"Vivien. That's Scarlet's mother.

And I can't give you that baby anymore." Tate said making Nora angry.

"Everything's changed, Nora. I'm in love with Scarlet." Tate said.

"I see." Nora said.

"I just can't take her brother away." Tate said.

"But I can. And I will. That baby is mine." Nora said angrily.

* * *

Scarlet was on her bed fully recovered from last night...well some what recovered. But she needed her mother to talk to.

"Hello." Vivien said.

"Mom I miss you." Scarlet said curling into a fetal position on her bed.

"Oh honey I miss you too." Vivien said with a smile.

"How are you?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm better." Vivien said.

"I just wanted to tell you that I can't visit you I'm not feeling well." Scarlet said.

"Its alright as long as I get to hear your voice." Vivien said making scarlet smile.

"I'm lost mom I found out something and I don't know how to take it." Scarlet said.

"What's wrong?" Vivien asked.

"Its just something I heard. And what I heard puts in a position that makes me be someone that I'm not." Scarlet said.

"Well you don't have to be anyone you don't have to." Vivien said and scarlet smiled.

"I guess your right." Scarlet said.

"Scarlet!" Ben yelled from downstairs.

"Mom I have to go. I love you." Scarlet said.

"I love you too." Vivien said before scarlet hung up.

Ben walked up and walked into scarlet's room to see scarlet laying under the covers.

"Come on were going to visit you mother." Ben said

"Dad I don't feel well go on without me." Scarlet lied.

"Come on I promised your mother thag you will be there." Be said.

Dad, I already talked room and told her thag I'm not going cause I dint feel well. Now go and just leave me here I'll be fine." Scarlet said and Ben snook his head.

'No, I don't trust you anymore and I don't trust Tate!" Ben said

"Tate? What the hell does he have to do with this?" Scarlet asked.

"No more, Violet. Your mom's coming home and you're coming with me to get her." Ben yelled

"Dad, please, I don't feel well!" Scarlet said.

"You can lay down in the car. And when you get home, pack up your things. We're leaving this house for good." Ben said.

"What? You guys are back together?" Scarlet said.

"I don't know yet - your mom wants to go to Aunt Jo's to give birth, and I'm supporting it." Ben said and scarlet shook her head.

"Scarlet, your mother's been locked up in a psych ward for weeks."

"I won't let her stay there for another minute." Ben said and scarlet let out a tear.

"Are you gonna get in the car or do I have to make you?" Ben said and scarlet didn't move an inch.

"My God, Scarlet, what is wrong with you?! Get in the car! Your mother wants to see you!" Ben yelled.

"What part of I don't feel well don't you understand dad! I talk to her on the phone and I said I won't be going. " Scarlet yelled.

"Fine." Ben yelled and walked out the door and out the front door. Scarlet let out a deep breath and sat up to see Tate on her desk.

"U tube?" Tate said as he saw scarlet's computer with her scene on YouTube.

"It's not UTube with a U." Scarlet says getting up from the bed.

"It's YouTube. Y-O-U." Scarlet says.

"Oh." Tate said and scarlet laughed.

"If they find out I killed myself, they'll go crazy. Literally, for real this time. They can't know." Scarlet said as she laid her head on tate's shoulder.

"Well, you can't control it forever. I mean, it is what it is, Scarlet." Tate said and he petted her hair.

"One of these days, this computer will be gone and people will jave a chip on their brains and we won't be able to do anything." Scarlet said changing the subject.

"And we'll all be prisoners to this world." Scarlet said.

"Nobody here is happy, Tate." Scarlet said

"Well, yeah, but they're not like us.

They're lonely." Tate said.

"We have each other. We'll never have kids." Tate said and scarlet eyes bugged and she panicked.

"Yah we'll never have kids." Scarlet repeated.

* * *

Tate left Scarlet alone after talking and scarlet paced back and forth thinking about the baby.

She didn't know how she was gonna tell Tate and her mom that's all she cared of telling.

Scarlet let out a sigh before she looked at the black bottle moira in the nightstand.

She took it and put the straw to her lips and started to suck.

She instantly felt better and stronger. She grabbed it harder and continued to drink. She then took the cap off and drank it whole and all.

Once she drank it all she went to the bathroom to clean herself. She looked in the mirror and touched her stomach. She felt a kick and she gasped. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. Maybe being pregnant wasn't so bad.

* * *

"My brown Betty turns to black Betty in 20 minutes." Constance said to scarlet.

"So tell me what this is all about." Constance said.

"I need help. Do you know those two guys that lived here before us?" Scarlet asked.

"Frick and Frack? How could I forget?" Constance said.

"Well, they're upstairs and I overheard them saying that they're planning to kidnap my mother's babies and raise them themselves." Scarlet said worried.

"Well, let me assure you that is never going to happen." Constance said.

"My mom's on her way back from the hospital today." Scarlet said.

"And I don't trust them. I called 'cause I want to talk to that woman, the Craig's List psychic." Scarlet said as she sat next to comstance.

"Billie Dean? About what?" Constance asked.

"Getting rid of ghosts. There must be a way." Scarlet said

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Constance said.

"We don't want those ghost hurting you baby too." Constance said getting up.

"You know too?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes now don't worry I'll call Billie and solve this problem." Constance said going into the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as 10 minutes Billie came into the house helping scarlet and Constance.

"So much pain here. So much longing and regret. Fear. Sadness.

Guilt. And perversion." Billie said.

"Now, can you ferret out the fairies for us?" Constance said and scarlet chuckled.

After that scarlet had tune out everything until she heard something that's caught her mind.

"The what?" Scarlet asked.

"The evil." Billie said.

It's a force just like any other, scarlet." Constance said patting the girls shoulder.

"Pure physics. Real and by events. Events that unleash psychic energy into the environment, where it's absorbed." Billie said.

"You'll see it all the time in places like prisons or asylums. Negative energy feeds on trauma and pain.

It draws those things to it." Billie continued while scarlet listened.

"The force here in this house is larger than the many individual traumas. And it has a need. It wants to break through. It wants to move in our world. It's using those trapped between this world and the next as conduits." Billie said to a shocked scarlet

"That's very interesting. But what do we do about the gays? I mean, how do we get rid of them?" Constance said.

"Oh, there might be a way." Billie said.

"He can't be here." Billie said referring to Tate who was standing in the door way.

"Tate." Scarlet called out.

"Billie Dean, that's my boy." Constance said.

"That's Tate." Scarlet said.

"I want to help."Tate said.

"You've helped enough."

"Not now, Tate." Constance said while scarlet gave him an apologetic smile.

"Go on." Constance said and Tate disappeared.

"What was that about?" Scarlet asked,

"It's just that, sometimes, when a medium meets a spirit so directly, it has a powerful effect." Billie said.

"That's all. It's nothing to concern yourself about." Billie said.

* * *

Back with Tate he's talking to Patrick trying to get the rings.

"How does it work?" Tate asked.

"Will the kid call you both daddy, or is one of you the mom?" Tate joked making Patrick angry.

"I'm just messing with you." Tate said.

"Seriously, though, are you ready for all this? I mean, you never struck me as the diapers and midnight feedings type." Tate joked.

"Maybe you should have taken a few minutes to get to know me before you stuck a fireplace poker up my ass." Patrick said angrily and continued to paint.

"Fair enough. Look. We're all going to be here for a long time, so...

maybe we can figure out a way to let bygones be bygones and, you know, cohabitate." Tate said.

"I'm dead because of you!" Patrick yelled.

"Well, there's got to be something I could offer you. I mean, just because we're dead doesn't mean we don't have wants.

Desires. Marriage looks hard." Tate starts and Patrick looks up at Tate.

"Especially to that guy. Always on you all the time. And never in the ways you want, right?"

"It must suck to have to wait till Halloween every year to get a little strange." Tate said as he was in front of Patrick, who was crouched down. He then stood up and headbutted Tate who was then pushed up against the wall laughing and bleeding.

"I can't kill you, but I can make you suffer! Best part is, when I'm done, you'll heal up and I can beat the shit out of you all over again!" Patrick yelled.

"Harder! I like it rough." Tate teased while patrick got even angrier.

"Not supposed to be like this! I'm not supposed to be here!" Particl yells at the laughing Tate.

"Look at me. Look at me!" Patrick yelled and Tate looked up at Patrick.

"I was going to get out!" Patrick yelled and hit Tate in the gut,

"I fell in love. God help me, I was going to get out and be with him, and then you killed me, and now I'm stuck here... with him!" Patrick yelled and he looked at the door to see Chad standing there broken hearted.

"Chad." Patrick said and Tate quietly left the room.

* * *

"Scarlet come on. We have to go." Ben yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Scarlet come on. " Ben yelled as he pushed scarlet out the door and outside.

"Dad don't." Scarlet yelled as her dad pushed her in the car and got the bags and put them in the car.

"Dad leave me here. Its for the best go on with mom live a happy life with out me it's for the best." Scarlet pleaded.

"Scarlet are you high?" Ben asked as he walked in.

"Yes so leave me here and go far away and don't bring mom in the house." Scarlet said as her father closed the door

"What are you talking about? You're coming with us." Ben said chucking.

"No! I can take care of myself." Scarlet said.

"Dad plead just go on without me!" Scarlet said but Ben ignored her and drove off the drive way.

He stopped the car at a stoplight to see Scarlet gone and standing in front if the house.

"Scarlet, I stopped at a red light and you were gone." Ben said at a sad scarlet.

"Where did you go?" Ben asked.

"Nowhere. I was right here." Scarlet said sadly.

"I wanted to come. I swear.I couldn't leave the house." Scarlet said with now tears coming out of her eyes.

"Stop it! You're lying. You're on drugs, I can tell. Tell me what kind, right now. Tell me!" Ben yelled and scarlet let out tears

"I'm dead! Don't you get it? When you die in this house, you don't get to leave. That's why you need to go, and take mom somewhere safe." Scarlet yelled.

"So dad please just take mom and get out!" Scarlet yelled as she ran up the stairs wiping the tears and had stopped crying.

* * *

After telling her father the news scarlet ran to her room and layed down on her bed clutching the pillow.

"You know your lucky." Chad said as he appeared in scarlet's room startling scarlet.

"I'm doomed to spend eternity with a man who doesn't love me. Of course, it could be worse. Your man does love you...but he'll always be a monster." Chad said making scarlet angry.

"You're wrong. Tate's changed. He doesn't even remember what he did." Scarlet argues.

"Oh? When did he change? When he murdered me? When he murdered my boyfriend? Or did he change when he raped your mother?" Chad said sarcastically.

"that's a lie!" Scarlet yelled.

"Is it?" Chad asked.

"I think you're about to find out." Chad said as they heard Vivien scream and Chad disappeared.

Scarlet heard a crying of a baby and scarlet instantly ran out of the room and into her mom's bedroom.

* * *

"Mom..." scarlet yelled as she ran to her mom's side.

"Scarlet." Vivien said giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't go see you at the hospital. I wanted to, but I couldn't." Scarlet said crying.

"You're here now - that's all that matters." Vivien said petting her hair.

" Vivien. Listen to me. Concentrate on my words. We can be happy, honey. Just like we were before.

Before my mistakes, before this house." Ben said trying to get her not to fall into a deep sleep.

"It's okay, Mom. If you're in pain, let go." Scarlet said crying.

"I don't think I have a choice." Vivien said.

"Hold on, Vivien. Stay with me." Ben said.

"Come to this side. Let go. You can be with me." Scarlet said and her mom slowly closed her eyes and died.

Scarlet cried as she saw her mother die. Scarlet looked at the baby and realizes what Chad said was true and she had to do something.

* * *

Scarlet walked into her room to see Tate laying on her bed. Scarlet walked up to her bed and saw Tate wake up.

"My mom is dead." Scarlet said with no emotion.

"I'm so sorry. I know you were close." Tate said as he went to grab her hand.

"Yeah, we were." Scarlet said quickly pulling away from tate's grip.

"My dad's down there all alone now." Scarlet continued.

"That makes me sad. I like your dad. He was nice to me." Tate said sitting closer to her.

"He's nice to all his patients." Scarlet said.

"Even the ones who lie to him." Scarlet remarked.

"What?" Tate said confused at her attitude.

"Why did you start seeing him in the first place? Constance thought you needed help." Scarlet said.

"I did. I do." Tate said.

"You knew you were dead." Scarlet said.

"Yeah. I knew." Tate said quietly.

"Do you know why?" Scarlet asked angrily.

"The cops shot me. Right here in this room."

"Why? Why did they shoot you?" Scarlet said.

"I don't know." Tate answered.

"You murdered people, Tate. Kids. Like us. The kids that came to us on Halloween." Scarlet said as she walked backwards and Tate got up from the bed and stood in front of her.

"Why would I do that?" Tate asked shocked.

"Why would I do that?" Tate asked sobbing.

"No... Why would I do that?" Tate asked once again.

"I don't know. Why'd you kill those guys who lived here before us? Why would you rape my mother?" Scarlet said angrily while Tate sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was different then." Tate said trying to get her not to hate him.

"I used to think you were like me. Different. Attracted to the darkness, but, Tate, you are the darkness." Scarlet said bluntly.

"No. Before you, that's all there was. You're the only light I've ever known. You've changed me, Scarlet." Tate said strongly.

"I believe that." Scarlet said touching tate's cheek making him smile.

"I love you, Tate." Scarlet said and Tate hummed.

"But I can't forgive you." Scarlet said as she walked backwards away from Tate.

"You have to pay for what you did.

All the pain you The mourning." Scarlet said.

"You murdered my mother." Scarlet accused.

"No!" Tate yelled shaking his head.

"You did!" Scarlet yelled angrily making Tate sob even more.

"That baby whatever it was it killed her." Scarlet yelled.

"I can't be with you. I won't be with you." Scarlet said with tears coming to reach her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Tate said heartbroken.

"I'm saying go away." Scarlet said.

"What? No, no, don't do this." Tate pleaded.

"Go away, Tate." Scarlet said tests now coming out of her eyes. She didn't want to but she knew she had to.

"You're all I want! You're all I have!" Tate yelled.

"Go away!" Scarlet screamed closing her eyes hearing Tate scream.

"Go away!" Scarlet yelled again and heard sobbing.

Scarlet opened her eyes to see Tate gone. She cried holding her self the love She once knew was gone.

Vivien appeared in the room now holding scarlet in her arms.

"That was very brave. I'm proud of you. I know it was hard to do." Vivien said trying to comfort her crying daughter.

"Mom... I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry you had to die. I didn't want it to happen." Scarlet yelled.

"Shh." Vivien coddled.

"Its ok sweetie don't cry we wouldn't want your child to get hurt now would we." Vivien said And scarlet looked up looking at her mother threw tears.

"You know?" Scarlet asked and Vivien nodded.

"Yes moira and Constance told me. Don't worry I'm not upset all we have now is to protect you baby." Vi one said wiping her daughter's tears.

* * *

After scarlet sent Tate away he ended up back in the basement crying. It had been hours since he heard someone come in the basement.

"Scarlet is that you?" Tate said hopefully.

"Scarlet?" Tate asked but no answer.

"Oh Tate honey?" Constance said as she came downstairs.

"She hates me she'll never forgive me." Tate cried.

"Oh she will have to because I have to tell you something about her." Constance said and Tate looked up at her.

"Scarlet's pregnant with your child." Constance said and Tate looked shocked.


	11. 1x12 afterbirth

1x12 after birth

last chapter of this story wow where has the time gone?

* * *

Scarlet looked in the mirror she was hyper sexual again. Its been weeks since she last saw Tate and she missed him dearly she managed to survive thanks to Constance her mom and moira keeping her mind off tate and onto her baby.

She had told her father about the baby and at first came the shock but soon faded into surprise and happiness that they're was gonna be another Harmon in this house.

The rest of the ghosts had heard the news of the pregnancy and were all shocked but felt a gladness in them as they all were curious of the human or ghost growing inside of scarlet.

Scarlet looked in the mirror of the bathroom She tried calming herself down She was a little sweaty from the hyper sexualness. She barely manage to save her father from killing himself but she didn't know how much longer she could survive the feeling to fuck someone.

She shook the feeling off and looked at her stomach apparently she had a tiny bump showing and she felt happy about it.

Scarlet heart music coming out of her old room to see a boy. Cute too she knew thay she need pleasure and she planned to seduce him to give it to her.

She appeared in the room by the door of the room looking at the boy's back.

"Huh? Who are you?" The boy asked startled and scarlet chuckled.

"You have awful taste in Surfers?" Scarlet asked.

"Hello? Breaking and entering. Who are you?" The boy asked again as he was sitting down

"A ghost of my former self." Scarlet joked to herself as she sat next to the boy.

"Scarlet. I live in the neighborhood." Scarlet said as she touched his hand.

"Your hand's cold." The boy said.

"You know what they say. Cold hands, warm heart." Scarlet joked.

"Hmm." The boy said and scarlet got up from the bed and went to his collection.

"Hey do you have any Minerva?" Scarlet asked as she ran her fingers threw his collection.

He then touched her fingers and she looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm curious why want to move I'm this place they say this house is haunted." Scarlet said with a tone.

"You're kind of twisted, aren't you?" The boy said smiling and scarlet smirked.

"You don't know the half of it." Scarlet said batting her eyelashes.

Tate watched angrily and full of jealously. He looked at scarlet and felt the need to touch her. He missed her dearly and those weeks without her were torture even though he watched her from a distance it since he found out the news of her being pregnant but it wasn't the same as holding her in his arms like her used too. He knew he had to do something for her to get her to forgive him.

* * *

Hours later after scarlet had left the boy who's name was gabe in the room. He looked up to see Tate, there standing.

"The hell? Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Gabe asked.

"This used to be my room. And then it was hers." Tate said referring to scarlet.

"What are you talking about?" Gabe asked.

"Scarlet. She was my girlfriend." Tate said with a sad gleam in his eye.

"The freaky chick from before?" Gabe asked.

"What do you mean by freaky?" Tate asked angrily.

"She seemed really cool. Nothing happened. She didn't say she had a boyfriend." Gabe said.

"We kind of broke up." Tate said awkwardly.

"Right. Well, I mean, it's totally hands off, dude. I get it." Gabe said.

"No... I don't think you do." Tate said and he pulled out a knife.

"Shit!" Gabe yelled and back away.

"Stay away from me. Stay away from me. Get away from me! Get away from me!" Gabe yelled in a panic as Tate came closer.

"No! You stay here!" Tate said.

"What do you want?!" Gabe yelled as Tate held him back the throat with the knife.

"I want her to be happy. She liked you, I could tell. You're a good guy, right?" Tate asked.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"I mean, you got all these friends and you played some sports." Tate asked.

"You make good grades, right?"

"Average." Gabe said.

"Average is good. Normal is good.

She deserves normal." Tate said.

"I don't want to hurt you! Though I do have to kill you." Tate said.

"Please, I told you, man, nothing happened!" Gabe said.

"Could you maybe not look at me?" Tate said as he looked at Gabe.

"What?" Gabe said.

"I mean, could you... could you, like, stand up or... I don't know, turn around or something?!" Tate said stupidly.

"Please... don't kill me." Gabe pleaded.

"Oh, it's nothing personal. It's just that she's all that's not right!" Tate said sadly.

"Run." Gabe heard scarlet say and he did as he was told.

"Tate, no." Scarlet said as she walked closer to him.

"Put down the knife, Tate." Scarlet pleaded.

"I can't. I'm doing this for you. I couldn't save you. It's my fault you're alone." Tate said and scarlet food in front of him.

"But I'm not alone. My family's here now." Scarlet said trying to convince him not to go after Gabe.

"It's not enough. You need someone." Tate said shaking his head.

"Not him." Scarlet said.

"Then what do you want?!" Tate said and scarlet seducing him, touched his cheek making him shake.

"What I wanted was you." Scarlet muttered.

"You told me to go away." Tate said tears in his eyes.

"Yeah... but I never said good-bye.

Come let me say good-bye." Scarlet said with tears also and leaned in to kiss him.

She felt the hyper sexualness kick in and she quickly ended the kiss.

"Good-bye, Tate." Scarlet said as she started to walk out the door.

"No!" Tate yelled as he closed the door and locked it.

"Please scarlet forgive me I miss you not being with you, touching you hearing yoir voice." Tate said breaking and breaking scarlet too who was also crying.

"Please scarlet. I know about the baby and I can help you raise our baby together." Tate said smiling and noticed scarlet the look I'm scarlet's eye.

"No!" Scarlet yelled and she walked away and to the door.

Tate then pushed her up against it with her back to him.

"I can satisfy that need that tour craving for right now. I can give you everything if you let me." Tate pleaded as he ran his hands up and down scarlet's side making her shudder.

Tate then started to kiss scarlet's neck and that was enough to break through her.

Scarlet turned around and kissed him forcefully. Tate gladly kissed back and pushes her up against the wall making scarlet moan in the kiss.

Scarlet grabbed tate's hair and pulled him in even closer than he already was.

Tate grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up and he wrapped her legs around her waist.

He pushed the items on a desk on the floor and placed scarlet there.

Scarlet moved her hands from his hair down his body to his belt where she tugged at it pulling him closer making him moan.

She then undid his belt and pushed

His pants down. Tate moved her dress up and thrusted in.

"Mmm" Scarelt moaned as she held onto tate's shoulders and tire her head back.

Tate pushed himself in closer filling her up and kissed her neck up and down. Scarlet grabbed hair and kissed him roughly.

Tate thrusted out and thrusted in harder. Scarlet moaned as he went faster and faster.

She arched her back as she felt herself close.

Tate brought her up pulling her so close their was no space in between them.

Scarlet wrapped her heat around his waist and pushed them so he was on the desk.

He moved up and down one arm around his neck and the other playing with his hair.

Tate's hands were on her waist guiding her up and down.

Scarlet moaned as she released. She held on to Tate as he thrusted and soon released after her.

He thrusted a few times before he stayed in her and grabbed her cheek kissing her passionately.

* * *

"I have to sell this house. Get out of here! It's enough already! Now I have to sell this house!" Ben yelled and Tate stood there after his session woth scarlet.

"Have you got a minute? I know. I'm the last person you want to see right now." Tate said standing by the door.

"You're not a person. You're a monster." Ben said emotion less.

"I really miss our talks, Ben. They were really helping me." Tate said.

"Bullshit." Ben said as he looked at the young man in front of him.

"You're a psychopath, Tate. It's a mental disorder, and therapy can't cure it." Ben said bluntly.

"So that's your diagnosis? I'm a psychopath?" Tate whispered.

"Yep, and the worst kind. You're charismatic and compelling and a pathological liar. But don't listen to me. I'm a total fraud. And by the way, therapy doesn't work." Ben said letting it all out.

"It doesn't work? Then why do people do it?" Tate asked.

"Because they don't want to take any responsibility for their crappy lives! So they pay a therapist to listen to their bullshit and make it all feel... special. So they can blame their crazy mothers for everything that went wrong. Sound familiar?" Ben said referring to Tate talking about Constance.

"It's a great racket, too. Week after week, month after month, year after year we collect checks, but deep down we know it doesn't work."

"You son of a bitch." Tate whispered.

"We're not so different, Tate. I'm a bad person, too. I hurt the people I was supposed to... love the most." Ben said.

"But they forgave you, right? Maybe Scarlet will forgive me, too." Tate said hopefully.

"She can't. You can only forgive someone for what they've done to you directly." Ben said and Tate thought of what happened a few hours earlier.

"Those people you murdered? They're the only ones who can forgive you, and you took away their chance." Ben said.

"So this is it?" Tate said shrugging.

"There's no... there's nothing I can do?"

"There's no chance of mercy?"

"Terrific performance, Tate. The whole misunderstood kid act? Oh...

I fell for it, Scarlet did, too. But a psychopath, by definition, is incapable of remorse. So, come on, let's try this again for real this time.

You... destroyed everything that mattered most to me. What could you possibly want from me now?" Ben said angrily and he put stuff away.

"I don't know about definitions, but I really am sorry, Ben." Tate said

"To you more than anyone."

"Sorrys are easy. What about taking responsibility for the things you've done? Christ, you can't even say the words." Ben scoffed and Tate looked up at him.

"In 1994... I set my mom's boyfriend on fire... and then I shot and killed 15 kids at Westfield High.

I murdered the gay couple who lived here before you... and I raped your wife. I had sex with your daughter, many times. And I got your daughter pregnant. There were other things, too. Other people I hurt. I'll tell you everything." Tate said with tears.

"I'm not your priest, Tate." Ben said as he then walked out the room.

* * *

Constance, moira, scarlet, ben and Vivien were all inside the house smiling and laughing together with Hayden and Tate watching them outside the house.

"She's not into you. You're not getting back into her. She'll never talk to you again." Hayden said viciously.

"I'll wait." Tate said looking directly at scarlet who was smiling and was hugged by Vivien who touched her belly which was getting bigger.

"Forever, if I have to."

* * *

**Well that was the last chapter I want to say thank you who all read those story and favorited it. **

**Thanks everyone!**!


End file.
